Paradise
by Irish Rose1
Summary: This story picks up where Reunion left off.
1. Default Chapter

For those of you not familiar with my stories they are different from the movie plot, except for Aftermath and Trespasses. 

In my alternate universe stories Danny and Evelyn never get involved. Evelyn does get pregnant but the baby is Rafe's, Danny does not die in China and he and Sandra are married. Enjoy! 

This story picks up where Reunion left off. 

___________________________

It had been a wonderful day because after so many years of being so lonely for Betty, Red had finally found a girl to love and had gotten married.

The McCawley's and the Walker's had hosted a reception for Red and his new wife at Rafe and Evelyn's house and the bride and groom had left just an hour before. Gooz wife had gone back to their hotel because she felt that he should spend some time with his friends before they had to leave the next morning. Evelyn and Sandra had tried to get her to stay, but she was insistent and had departed by taxi not long after.

The last of the guests had departed so with the help of Barbara, Martha and Gooz, his somewhat reluctantly, they put the small house back into order. Joseph McCawley had been put to bed while Danny and Sandra's daughters, Ann and Shelby were asleep on Rafe and Evelyn's bed. The day had been full of excitement for the three small children and they had finally given out.

They all gathered on the back porch to finish off the last two bottles of champagne that Rafe had sworn he'd forgotten, but conveniently had at the ready when Barbara suggested that they toast Red.

Evelyn could see that he'd tried to keep a straight face when he brought the bottles out from the kitchen and looked so surprised that he'd missed them. 

Danny suggested that since Gooz had been Red's best man, that he open the first bottle and make the first toast. So after all of their glasses had been filled, they raised them and Gooz cleared his throat. "This was a day I know we thought would never get here, but it finally did. I can't remember the last time I saw Red as happy as he was today and I hope he always will be. To Red and Amy." 

The friends stood in stunned silence because they had never heard him speak so sincerely.

Gooz grinned at them self-consciously. "I can be serious when I need to be." And he raised his glass.

The others followed his lead and raised their glasses as well. "To Red and Amy." And after they took a sip, sat down on the sofa and chairs that were scattered around. 

"Every time I come back here, I wonder why I didn't ask the Navy if I could stay." Barbara commented to Evelyn. "They told us that we were needed in New York, and so I went. But it hasn't been a whole lot of fun being away from all of you."

"Why don't you ask the Navy if you can come back here?" Evelyn replied. "With another war on, this is the place where all of the wounded eventually come. They could use veteran nurses like you and Martha."

Martha grinned at her. "What about veteran nurses like you and Sandra? The Navy could use you too."

"Martha, I have my hands full with Rafe and Joseph. Besides, I had to resign my commission when I was going to have Danny."

"You've also said that you have Mrs. Monahan to help out with babysitting." Barbara added.

"But we don't want to take advantage of that." Sandra told her. "Ev and I don't mind asking her every once in awhile to watch the kids, but we can't expect her to watch them every day."

"I don't think Barbara meant going back into it full time Sandra. But why not work a few hours a week to help out?" Martha countered.

Sandra looked at Danny and he shrugged his shoulders. "You were a damn fine nurse honey. And if you wanted to do this, I don't think Mrs. Monahan would mind lookin' after the girls more than we usually ask her to do."

Evelyn looked at Rafe and he took her hand. "What ever you want to do Evelyn is all right with me."

The girls looked at each other and smiled because they realized that they were excited by the idea. "It would really be something, wouldn't it?" Barbara smiled. "If the Navy would transfer us back here and you girls worked a little bit, it would be like old times."

"Not quite." Sandra sighed. "We'd be missing someone."

__

Betty. 

It was inevitable that her name would come up and they were quiet for a moment. They still missed her but they also felt that she would be the happiest of them all that Red had finally let himself care for someone as much as he had for her. 

"I'm sorry." Sandra apologized. "I didn't mean to put a damper on this."

"We know that Sandra and it's okay." Martha told her. "Betty was our friend and we'll always miss her but I think she would have been the first one to say that it was about time."

Sandra nodded. "Thanks Martha."

The last ones to leave that evening were Danny, Sandra and their daughters. They were only two doors down and told Rafe and Evelyn that they could carry the girls to the house.

"Are you sure? It's no problem to let them stay here." Evelyn offered.

"Thanks Ev, we appreciate that. But they don't like to be too far away from us." Sandra explained. 

"We'll see ya'll tomorrow for breakfast." Danny reminded them.

"You don't need to do that Danny." Rafe told him. "You and Sandra helped put this reception together and to put breakfast together too..."

"It's too much." Evelyn finished for him.

"Nonsense." Sandra countered. "We may have helped, but you had it here and had to turn your house upside down. The least we can do is have everyone over at our house for breakfast."

Rafe put his arm around Evelyn's waist and smiled at her. "I think they've got us there, honey."

She smiled back. "I think you're right."

"Is there anything you want us to bring?" Rafe asked.

"Just yourselves." Danny answered as his friend walked to the front door and opened it for him. "Thanks Rafe."

"It really was a nice day, wasn't it?" Sandra asked.

"It was that." Evelyn agreed. "And wouldn't it be something if we all ended up back at the hospital again?"

Sandra smiled before she looked at Danny. "Almost like old times." 

"If we could talk Gooz into comin' back, then it really would be like old times." Danny smiled back. He waited for Sandra to step out onto the porch ahead of him and he followed her up the walk. "See ya'll tomorrow."

Rafe and Evelyn watched as their friends got to the end of the walk and turned onto the sidewalk and waved goodbye before they went back into the house. 


	2. Transfers And Such

It was going to be their first dinner party since they had gotten married and Red's new bride was nervous.

At Amy's request he had invited Rafe, Evelyn, Danny and Sandra for dinner to show them their new home. Red grinned that she also wanted to show them that he was being taken care of.

"Please don't tell her I told you that." He asked Rafe and Danny as they sat together. They had been briefed that morning and had been told that they were being put back on rotation in a week's time. "She's really nervous about this because she knows how much the girls cared about Betty."

"Don't worry about them Red." Rafe told him. "The girls really like her and they always have. What you need to do is figure out how you're goin' to tell your wife that you have to fly out."

"My wife." Red repeated with a smile. "I'm still not quite used to saying that."

Rafe looked at Danny with a smile of his own before he looked back at Red. "It's somethin' you never really get used to. Evelyn's been my wife for almost nine years and we've got three kids and sometimes I still can't believe she is."

Danny nodded in agreement. "I've been wakin' up next to Sandra for the last five years and we've got our two girls and I sometimes wonder if it's all a dream. I think I can speak for Rafe when I say that when you find the right girl it's somethin' that's so amazin' you can never really believe how lucky you are."

Rafe's smile became a grin. "And you call me corny when I talk about Evelyn."

"That was before I got married Rafe. Now I'm just as corny as you are." He looked at Red. "And when you've been married to Amy for awhile, you will be too."

"And sound like the two of you? I'll pass." Red told them.

Rafe and Danny looked at each other and grinned with the knowledge that he would more that likely end up just like the two of them.

The rest of the day passed quickly. There were maintenance checks, two short flights and another briefing to get through before Rafe was on his way home. It never ceased to amaze him how much he'd missed his life in Hawaii until he'd gone back to Tennessee. It was something that he wanted at the time and hadn't thought about what he would do with his life when he got home. Evelyn had told him that he could always re-enlist if he wanted to, but at that point all he wanted was to be a civilian.

He felt almost immediately after he and Evelyn had returned that he'd made a mistake. He'd attributed it at the time to the normal readjustment his commander had cautioned him about. It would be normal for him to feel a little out of sorts for awhile because the structure of military life would no longer be there, but given time and patience he would adjust. He never really did.

Part of it was that Danny had stayed after he and Sandra were married. He'd been lucky to be there when Sandra had had the girls so he could give Danny the moral support he needed. But he and Evelyn had not been able to stay and watch the girls as they learned to crawl, then toddle and then walk on their own, as Danny had been there for them. There had been no shortage of pictures of Danny and his family around the McCawley home, but it hadn't been the same as being there.

He had always discussed everything with Evelyn no matter how small but on the day that he decided to join the Reserves, he had not talked it over with her. He knew in his heart it was the right thing to do and perhaps it would eventually get him back to Hawaii. She'd surprised him when she supported what he wanted to do and even went to the air base with him near Shelby to see him sworn back in as an Air Force officer. He was reinstated as a pilot and soon after found himself in the role of student as he learned about the jets the Air Force had begun to fly. 

It felt strange to him to be back in that role, but it wasn't long before he was able to find out what Danny had tried to explain to him for all of those months. Captain Rafe McCawley found himself as the pilot of a jet and it wasn't anything close to what he had expected. When he thought about the P-40's that he and Danny had flown during the war, he compared it to Evelyn as the difference between being on a bicycle and being in a car. 

He pulled the car into the driveway and was surprised to find himself there. He'd been so deep in thought that he hadn't realized that he'd not paid attention on the drive home. He smiled to himself as he got out of the car and walked up to the front of the house. Two of the people he loved most in the world were on the front porch as he approached and saw Evelyn with a book in her lap as she read to Joseph. 

This was always Rafe's favorite part of the day, when he could come home to his family or at least some of it. Their two oldest children were still in Tennessee with his parents and Evelyn was anxious for the day when Danny and Sarah would be able to come to Hawaii and start their lives with their parents and their little brother. 

"Hi honey." He smiled as he stepped up on the porch then leaned over to kiss her.

"Hi yourself." She smiled back as she closed the book. She looked at her son and helped him off of the swing. "All right young man, your daddy's home so we can have dinner now. Do you want him to help you wash up?"

Joseph smiled and nodded. 

Evelyn couldn't help but think how much he looked like Rafe and it was most obvious when he smiled. "All right then." And she stood up as Rafe took his son's hand and they walked into the house. 

She followed them down to the bathroom and as Rafe helped the boy wash his hands he mentioned a dinner party that Red and Amy had planned for that Saturday evening. "She'd like you and I and Danny and Sandra to come. I figured it would be all right with you."

"Of course it would be all right. Did you happen to ask if there was anything we could bring?" She asked him.

He grinned at her. "I'm sorry honey, I didn't. I'm sure it would be all right if you wanted to call Amy and ask. She might appreciate the offer."

"I'll call after dinner then." She said as Joseph finished and Rafe helped him dry his hands before he presented them to his mother for inspection. She looked them over and smiled. "You got your fingernails too, very good. For that I'll give you an extra cookie for dessert."

Joseph smiled. "Can we eat now?"

"May we." Evelyn corrected him.

"May we?" He laughed as she nodded and he ran out of the bathroom and down the hall.

"Joseph Michael, walk please." Rafe called out and Evelyn kissed him on the cheek before she followed her son out of the bathroom.

As his father had instructed, the boy had come to a stop before he walked the rest of the way to the dining room. After Evelyn had settled him in his seat, walked into the kitchen to get dinner on the table. 

She didn't hear Rafe come in. "How can I help?"

She smiled and turned to him. "You _may_ help by putting this on the table for me." And handed him a platter that held the roast she'd made earlier that afternoon. 

He grinned at her as he carried the platter out to the dining room and helped her get the rest of the meal on the table. As she filled everyone's plate and cut her son's meat for him, Rafe asked her if she'd heard anything from New York. 

Evelyn shook her head. "I talked to Barbara after they got back and she said that she was going to request the transfer. She doesn't think the Navy will say no because they've been transferring nurses back here since the war started. She said she'd call back as soon as she and Martha knew something."

"What about you? Are you still thinkin' about goin' back to nursin'?" He asked her with a smile.

"I don't really know. It sounded kind of exciting at the time, but I like being home with Joseph and once the other kids get here I'd really like to be home for them too."

He nodded. "I understand that. But Joseph will be startin' school in the fall and even with the other two here, they'll be in school too. What will you do without the kids around?"

"Be a lady of leisure of course. In between doing the breakfast dishes and making beds and doing the laundry..."

"I get your point Evelyn." He said with a smile. 

"I thought you would." She answered with a smile of her own. "So what about Gooz? Do you think he'll join up again?"

"I don't think so, not voluntarily anyway. Before he went home he told us that he'd seen enough of combat and the military and unless he was called up for service, he was goin' to stay home. He was always proud of his service but it was never his plan to make it a career. "

"You came back." She reasoned.

"That I did. But I never should have left and I felt that almost from the start."

"But we had to go Rafe. Otherwise you may never have realized how much this place meant to you."

He looked at her and sighed. "_You_ wanted to stay."

Evelyn nodded because what he said was true. "But you wanted to go home more than I wanted to stay and after everything you gave up for us, I wanted to give up something for you."

"And that's why I love you so much."

"I know."


	3. Captain and Mrs Red Winkle

Amy was nervous and Red knew it.

She had spent her entire Saturday in the kitchen while she tried to fix something that would impress the McCawley's and the Walker's. 

Red had tried to get her to smile. "Amy, anything you do will impress them. The fact that you married me and make me happy is enough for them."

She stopped and looked at him for a moment. "But you were alone for such a long time after Betty died and here I come."

He took the spoon out of her hand and put it down on the stove. "Do you think they resent you?"

"It's crossed my mind." She admitted.

"Amy, if it weren't for you I would still be living in the Bachelors Officers Quarters and missing Betty like crazy. It's because of you that I'm happier than I've been since before she died and they are so grateful to you for being able to do that for me."

She looked at him and sighed. "They've always been so nice to me. I guess part of me will always feel like an outsider because you've all known each other for such a long time."

"That's true, we have known each other for a long time and we went through a lot together. But you're a part of all of that now and we'll make new memories."

Amy smiled at her husband. "That's why I love you so much. You can take what seems like such a big problem and cut it down to size. Thank you." And she kissed him on the cheek.

That got Red to smile back and shake his head. "I think you can do better than that Mrs. Winkle." And he leaned over and kissed her. 

By the time Rafe, Evelyn, Danny and Sandra arrived at the Winkle home, Amy had calmed down considerably and Red welcomed them inside. While she took Evelyn and Sandra on an abbreviated tour of their small house, Red got a beer for his two fellow pilots.

"How's she holdin' up?" Danny asked Red.

"I think that once we get through this, she'll be fine. She just feels that she doesn't measure up to Betty with the girls sometimes and that worries her."

"Well I know that Evelyn thinks the world of her." Rafe told him. "Amy was real good to her after I got shot down and she's never forgotten that."

Danny added. "Sandra thinks she's a peach and the fact that she makes you happy makes her all right in our book too."

"Thanks." Red smiled.

Danny frowned. "Does it bother her when we talk about Betty?"

Red shook his head. "It never has. The one thing that she made very plain to me from the start was that if I felt that I needed to talk about her, to do it. I think that was one of the big reasons that I never saw the girls I dated before I met Amy, more than once. They would get really uncomfortable when I would bring up her name and make me feel like a heel."

Rafe grinned at him. "You really did find the right girl then."

"And it only took me ten years to do it." He laughed.

Amy brought the girls back into the living room and tucked her arm through Red's. "Honey, why didn't you offer them a seat? I'm sure you'd all be more comfortable sitting down." 

He looked at his bride and kissed her cheek. "Where are my manners? Why don't all of you have a seat while I give Amy a hand."

She shook her head. "That's not what I meant, but since you offered to help I'll take you up on it." She smiled at the foursome. "Dinner is almost ready so please make yourselves comfortable." And she headed to the kitchen.

"Would you girls like anything to drink?" Red offered.

"I'll take a bourbon and soda." Evelyn requested. 

"A bourbon and soda for me would be fine too." Sandra told him.

"Coming up." Red said and followed his wife into the kitchen.

When he walked in, Amy had put the roast on top of the stove before she pushed a loose lock of hair off of her forehead. "If you would carve that for me, I can put the rest of the meal on." She requested.

"If I do this for you, would you make drinks for the girls?" He asked.

Amy smiled at him. "Fair enough. What did they want?"

"Two bourbon and sodas."

"All right." And as she pulled two glasses out of the cabinet, Evelyn and Sandra walked into the kitchen. 

Evelyn smiled at Amy. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Everything is just about ready to go." Amy told her. 

"We do understand if you're nervous about our being here. The first dinner party that Rafe and I hosted, I was a nervous wreck and I worried that our friends would think I wasn't taking good care of him."

Sandra laughed. "Never mind that you were going to have a baby." She looked at Amy. "It was the same way with Danny and I. We only had Ev and Rafe there, but with Rafe being Danny's best friend it worried me that he would think I wasn't feeding him."

"You're part of the club now." Red smiled. 

Amy smiled as she finished the drinks and handed them to Evelyn and Sandra. "Thank you."

"Being a newlywed was hard enough, but with this bunch it was a little harder." Evelyn joked. "You're lucky because it's just the four of us and we're harmless."

"Are you sure there isn't anything we can do?" Sandra asked. 

Red looked at her. "You can get your husbands to the table and we'll be out in a jiffy."

"We'll do that." Sandra answered as she and Evelyn took their drinks and left the kitchen.

"The roast is ready, are you?" He asked her.

Amy nodded. "If you would take that out to the table and come back for the salad, I'll get the potatoes."

"Will do." Red smiled and kissed her cheek before he headed out to the kitchen.

Amy dished the potatoes into a bowl as Red came back, got the salad out of the icebox and left again. She took off her apron before she picked the potatoes and headed to the dining room.

They were in the kitchen later that evening as Red helped her finish the last of the dishes. "For our first dinner party, I think we did a pretty good job." Red commented. 

"Your friends really are very nice."

"They're your friends too Amy and they like you a lot."

She nodded. "I like them too and it's going to take a little time to think of them as my friends. But it's like you said earlier, I'm a part of this now and we'll make new memories. I think we started doing that tonight."

"I'm glad to hear that honey."

"I do wonder about something though." She looked at him and smiled.

"What's that?"

"This is the first time in the two months that we've been married that we've had them over. I wonder if we should have told them that we're going to have a baby."


	4. Red And Amy Have An Announcement

Evelyn always enjoyed being able to spend time with her family at the beach. 

She had received a call from Amy Winkle a couple of days earlier to ask if they would join her and Red for the afternoon. She'd called Sandra and invited the Walker's as well. 

The pilots were off rotation for the time being and it was an opportunity for the whole group to get together for some leisure time. Amy had confided to Evelyn that she still hadn't finished the adjustment to being married before her new husband had been sent out on an extended mission. "This is the second time that you've been through this. How do you do it?"

"You keep busy. I had two small children to take care of the last time and it helped keep my mind off Rafe's being gone so much. That's the secret of it really, just keep as busy as you can. And this time around I still have a small child to take care of, though Joseph is older than Danny and Sarah were."

"So I guess I should have a baby then." And she laughed.

Evelyn smiled to herself about that conversation and it suddenly crossed her mind that that might be the reason for the get together. Of course she could guess all she wanted, but only Amy and Red knew for sure.

Rafe had rounded up their son and as the boy squirmed, his father put his arms into a sweater. Evelyn put the basket by the door and they waited for the Walker's because they were going to walk down to the beach together and meet the Winkle's there.

She voiced her suspicion as Rafe came back up the hallway with his son in his arms after he'd run to the back of the house.

He grinned at her. "You're just itchin' to have another baby around."

"It isn't impossible you know. They've been married long enough by now." She reasoned.

"Give 'em time honey. They'll let us know when it's happened."

She nodded. "Oh, I know that. It would still be nice."

His grin got wider and he put his squirmy son down on his feet. "Are you thinkin' about tryin' for another one?"

She felt her face warm. "Three is enough Captain; four including you."

"Fair enough Mrs. McCawley." And he laughed.

"Hey McCawley's, we're here." Evelyn turned and saw Danny, Sandra and the girls on the other side of the screen door.

"Come on in." She told him as he opened it and waited for his wife and his daughters to step in ahead of him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

Rafe came back up the hall once again with his son in tow. "We'd better get movin' before I have to track this rascal down again." He said as he grinned at the boy.

"Let's go dad!" Joseph laughed and squirmed out of his father's arms again. He nearly knocked the girls over as he pushed on the screen door and bounded down the front stairs.

"Rafe!" Evelyn tried not to panic as her son ran up toward the sidewalk.

He was out the door before she'd said a word and called out, "Joseph Michael, halt!"

"He's a little rambunctious today, isn't he Ev?" Sandra tried not to smile as she picked up Shelby, who'd begun to cry and she calmed the toddler.

"He's not used to Rafe being gone, so he gets a little excited when he's home." Evelyn sighed as she picked up the basket and followed the Walker's out the door.

She saw Rafe crouched down in front of their son and he was very serious. "You scared your mama somethin' fierce when you did that son and I don't want you to do it again, do you understand me?"

Joseph was equally serious and did seem to understand because he nodded and then he started to cry. 

Rafe sighed before he picked him up and Joseph put his arms around his neck. "I ain't mad at you son, I just want you to be more careful."

He nodded. 

"Do you want to walk down to the beach?" Rafe asked him.

He shook his head. 

"Do you want me to carry you?"

He nodded.

"All right son, let's go." Rafe smiled at Evelyn and they headed toward the beach. 

By the time they arrived, Red and Amy were there and had a blanket spread out on the sand. He stood up and had a smile on his face. "Is this a beautiful day or what?"

The foursome glanced at each other and couldn't help but notice that Red was in an exceptionally good mood and they smiled as well. "You're right about that Red, we couldn't have asked for a nicer day." Danny agreed.

While Rafe and Danny watched after the kids, Evelyn and Sandra laid out the blankets and opened the baskets. They all sat down and the adults talked while Evelyn made sure that Joseph ate while Danny helped Sandra feed the girls. Once they were done, the children wanted to play. 

Rafe and Danny volunteered to take them down to the water and picked up their pails and shovels so they could make sandcastles. 

"Before you do that, Amy and I have something we'd like to say." Red told them.

"What's up Red?" Danny asked.

Evelyn watched him as he looked at Amy and she flushed. _Could she have been right?_

"It was a real surprise to us, but I couldn't be happier about it."

"Happy about what?" Sandra wanted to know.

He took a deep breath and looked at his wife again before he smiled. "We're going to have a baby."

They were stunned.

Red laughed. "You weren't expecting that were you?"

"Well hell Red, congratulations." Rafe was the first to recover and he shook his friend's hand before he turned suddenly to run after his son who'd taken off down to the water.

"I guess I have _that_ to look forward to." He joked. 

"Pray for a girl Red." Danny grinned as he shook his hand. "They're easier to manage." Then he picked up his daughters and followed Rafe down to the water.

Amy stood up and was promptly hugged by Evelyn and Sandra.

"How are you feeling?" Evelyn asked her.

"I feel fine, except Red won't let me do anything." She smiled at him.

"Danny was the same way when we found out I was going to have Ann." Sandra added.

"I just want her to be careful, that's all." Red smiled back at her.

"We know that." Evelyn said. "So in the meantime, how about some practice at being parents? That son of mine is a handful today and I think Rafe could use some help."

Red and Amy nodded and followed Evelyn and Sandra down to the beach.


	5. Heart To Heart

Evelyn stood in the doorway of her son's room and watched him. He'd started to cry after Rafe had put him to bed and it was he who had gone back into the room. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his son's sandy hair. "It's all right son, I'm right here." Rafe told him softly.

"Don't go away Daddy." Evelyn heard his voice tremble and it broke her heart. It had been hard on her youngest to have Rafe away so much and it was compounded by the fact that his big brother and sister were in Tennessee with his grandparents. 

"I ain't goin' anywhere Joseph and I'll stay here as long as you want me too." His father assured him.

"Stay here with me and Mama, _please_."

Evelyn suddenly understood what her son really meant and she stepped into the room. She walked over to the bed and put a hand on Rafe's shoulder before she knelt down at the edge, took her son's small hand in hers and tried to smile. "I know you miss Daddy when he goes away and so do I. But one of the reasons we came back here was that your daddy has a very important job to do. Do you remember what that is?"

He nodded. 

Rafe continued to stroke his hair. "I miss you and your mama somethin' fierce when I have to go away. But right now there are some people who want somethin' that ain't theirs to have and it's up to others like me and your Uncle Danny to make sure they don't get it. Do you understand?"

He nodded again. "Why do they want it Daddy?"

Rafe looked down at Evelyn and sighed. "I don't really know son." 

The boy lay still and it seemed to Evelyn that he tried to make sense of what she and Rafe had told him. "How much longer?"

"I don't really know that either." He admitted and he sighed as Joseph closed his eyes and relaxed. Rafe hadn't been happy with the answer he'd given, but it seemed to calm his son because he fell asleep. He sat for a few moments more and continued to brush the hair off of his forehead. It seemed to have the same effect on his son as it did on him when Evelyn did it.

He finally got up and offered a hand to Evelyn to help her stand. He kept a hold on her hand as they stopped at the door and he sighed. "This is a lot harder than the last time we went through this." He told her quietly and closed the bedroom door before he put his arm around Evelyn's shoulders.

They walked down the hall and headed to the back porch. When they got outside he sat down on the sofa and Evelyn curled up next to him. "Rafe, you're where you need to be and we both know that. We also knew that when we came back that it was going to be a big adjustment for him. He's luckier than Danny and Sarah were because he always had you around for the first few years of his life and this is something he'll have to adjust to."

He looked at her and frowned. "How are _you_ doin' with this?"

She smiled and put her arms around his waist. "I've been through this before and I'll be fine."

"That ain't an answer Evelyn."

"But it is, don't you see? I always knew that you loved to fly and I also knew how much it meant to you to be an officer in the Air Corps." She sighed. "We went to Tennessee after the war because you said you were ready to go home, so we went. But it wasn't where we were meant to be and you knew that almost from the start. The Air Corps is in your blood Rafe McCawley, and we're back in a place that we both know we should never have left."

"I just worry about him that's all." 

"I know you do Rafe and I would never tell you that you shouldn't. There has always been something special between the two of you and I know you tend to worry about him a little more than the other kids."

"I worry about _all_ my kids." He sounded a little defensive.

"But you didn't _deliver_ all of them. I know how much you love Danny and Sarah, but you brought Joseph into the world and that created a bond that can't ever be matched." 

He nodded.

"He'll be all right Rafe and once we get Danny and Sarah here that will help." 

His frown deepened. "I've been thinkin' about that Evelyn and I'm wonderin' if we shouldn't leave them in Shelby for the time bein'." 

Her heart stopped and she looked at him. "Please don't tell me you're serious about that."

"I'm not sayin' permanently, but at least until the war is over." He reasoned.

She sat up and shook her head emphatically. "No. Now I wasn't thrilled with the idea of leaving the kids behind when we came back here, but since school had already started we didn't have much of a choice. The plan was that when school was out, they would come out here to live and that is what is going to happen."

Her insistence surprised him and he was quiet for a moment. "We're at war honey and if Joseph is havin' a hard time with it, the other kids will too."

"They're having a hard time as it is because they're in Tennessee with their grandparents and not here with us. Rafe, they want to come home and I want them here."

"I want them here too, but..."

"No buts Rafe. We made a decision about this before we came back and that's the end of it." 

He sat next to her absolutely stunned. Evelyn had always been supportive of whatever he wanted to do and she had never put her foot down as she did at that moment. He also knew that any further discussion would be useless because once his wife made up her mind, nothing would change it.

"You're sure about this?" 

She nodded. "I want them here with me and with their brother. He misses them terribly and I think it would help him feel better to have them here."

"All right Evelyn, they'll come home." He said.

"Thank you." And she kissed his cheek.

"Speakin' of comin' home, has there been any word on if the girls are comin' back?" 

Evelyn shook her head. "I haven't heard from Barbara or Martha so I don't know if that means they're going to stay in New York."

"I know you'd be real happy if they were able to come back." He smiled at her.

"That I would but I'm happy too about Red and Amy." She smiled back at him.

"I was wonderin' when we would get around to that." His smile turned into a grin. "You were right about that Evelyn, they _are_ goin' to have a baby."

"I haven't seen Red this happy since he and Amy got married."

Rafe nodded. "It was a real nice day today and I think we should do it again before we have to fly out again." 

"Are you back on rotation?"

He shook his head. "Not yet, but you know that we don't get a whole lot of notice before we are."

"That's always the worst part."

"I know honey."

Evelyn sighed before she stood up. "It's been a long day and I think I'm going to go to bed."

"It's still early." He told her.

She smiled. "I never said anything about going to sleep."

"What have you got in mind Mrs. McCawley?" He grinned.

She held out her hand to him. "Come with me Captain McCawley and find out."

He grin widened as he stood up, took her hand and followed her into the house.


	6. The Girls Come Home

__

Where was that transport? Evelyn wondered as she looked at her wristwatch again.

They were supposed to have landed fifteen minutes ago and she had become a little agitated because the plane was late.

She felt Rafe's hands on her shoulders and he laughed softly. "They'll be here honey, you just have to be a little more patient."

She turned around and looked at him. "Patient? Rafe, it's been three months since Barbara told me that she and Martha had been transferred back here and I'm tired of waiting." She told him and then she laughed. "I guess I _am_ a little impatient."

"I know how much you've missed her, Evelyn."

She smiled at him and laughed. "Then you understand _why_ I'm so impatient."

"Ev, it's coming in!" Sandra said excitedly and pointed toward a speck in the sky that slowly grew larger.

Danny laughed and put a hand on Sandra's shoulder. "Calm down honey, it won't be long now."

She looked back at her husband and smiled. "Honestly Danny."

The foursome stood at the gate of the Hickam airfield and watched as the aircraft grew from a speck to a large spot to a C-17. The noise grew louder as the plane lined up with the runway and screeched as the tires finally hit the tarmac. It rolled to a stop and before the door was even open Evelyn and Sandra made a beeline for the aircraft.

They stood and waited as military officers and enlisted men stepped off the plane before they saw Barbara and Martha. Barbara had a wide grin on her face as she got off the plane and waited for Martha. They stood in front of their friends and they all started to laugh before Barbara and Evelyn hugged each other.

"I never thought we'd get back here." Martha said before she hugged Sandra.

"You could have knocked us over with a feather when you told us about Red and Amy. How is she feeling?" Barbara asked.

Evelyn smiled at her. "She's feeling fine. But Red is a worrywart and he's driving her a little crazy."

"I can't say as I blame him Ev. After being by himself for such a long time, now he's got a wife and a baby on the way." Barbara observed.

None of the girls had noticed Rafe and Danny approach until they took Barbara and Martha's suitcases out of their hands. "You'll have plenty of time for talkin' after we get to the house." Rafe grinned. "Let's get movin'."

He and Danny led the way and walked to the two cars that were parked nearby. "Honey, I'll go with Rafe if you want to ride with the girls." Danny told Sandra. "It'll give y'all a chance to start catchin' up."

"Thank you Danny." Sandra told him and kissed his cheek.

"We'll see y'all back at our place." Rafe told them as he put the suitcases in his car while Danny helped Sandra into their car.

"Drive careful Sandra."

"I always do Danny, you know that." And he leaned over to kiss her before he turned around and got into the passenger side of the McCawley's car before Rafe turned over the motor and pulled away.

Barbara looked at Evelyn and smiled.

Martha didn't miss the exchange and grinned at the two. "It's been a long flight from New York and I'm starving, so can we get out of here please?" And she got into the back of the car.

"She always did cut to the chase." Evelyn observed and waited for Barbara to get into the back seat before she got in on the passenger side as Sandra started the car and headed toward home. It didn't take long to reach her house and she pulled into the drive.

They got out of the car and walked the short distance to Rafe and Evelyn's where Rafe and Danny sat on the front porch with the kids. "I went ahead and sent Mrs. Monahan home." Rafe told Evelyn as she and the other girls came up the walk. "And when Red found out that you girls were comin' back today, he wanted to get over here to see you."

"When will they be here?" Barbara asked.

"About now I'd say." Danny smiled as he bounced Shelby in his lap.

Barbara and Martha turned around and saw Red stop his car in front of the house and get out. He gave them a quick wave before he walked around to the other side of the car to open Amy's door. He took her hand as she got out and they walked up to the house. He gave them each a hug before he turned to his wife. "Amy, you remember Barbara and Martha don't you?" Red smiled at her.

She nodded and gave them a shy wave. "I certainly do. It's nice to see you again."

"I think we can do better than that." Barbara smiled and hugged her. "Congratulations."

Amy smiled back. "Thanks. It happened a little faster than we'd planned on, but we're happy about it just the same."

"It usually does." Martha observed with a grin.

"Come on in everybody ." Evelyn said to them as she opened the front door.

"I hope you didn't go to too much trouble Ev." Martha told her. "We still need to get to our new quarters and get settled in. Besides, I want to size up the nurses they have us living with."

"It won't be the same as living with you and Sandra, but at least we're all close by again." Barbara remarked.

"And don't think my wife ain't been countin' the days." Rafe laughed as he followed the group into the house.

Evelyn had kept it simple and with Sandra's help laid out a buffet. Sandwiches were the order of the afternoon and everyone was encouraged to make their own. There was beer for the pilots and Barbara offered to mix drinks for the girls. Amy demurred and took a club soda instead.

Ann and Shelby Walker and Joseph McCawley were reacquainted with the nurses but none of them ventured too far away from their parents. Evelyn knew it would take some time for the kids to warm up to them because she, Rafe, Danny and Sandra had had the same experience with their own kids.

The afternoon passed too quickly and it was time for the girls to leave. Red was ready to take Amy home, so he offered to drive the girls to their new quarters. They accepted the offer and with a promise to meet at Danny and Sandra's for breakfast the next morning, they got their suitcases out of the McCawley's car. Red put them into the trunk of his own car as they got into the back seat. After he'd settled Amy in the front seat he started the car and pulled away.

The McCawley's and the Walker's stood on the porch and waved as Red drove away and Rafe grinned at his best friend. "Well Danny, now that they're back, we're outnumbered again."

"And they wouldn't have it any other way Rafe." He answered with a grin.

"Oh honestly." Evelyn and Sandra answered in unintended unison as their husbands laughed and put their arms around their wives and walked back into the house.


	7. Girl Talk

It was something that Evelyn had dearly missed when Barbara had been transferred back to New York. 

Sandra had become a good friend, but her friendship with Barbara had gone back to their early days after they had joined the Navy so they could go to nursing school. They were an odd pair to be sure. Evelyn had been raised in middle class Philadelphia and Barbara had been raised in working class Queens and their parents had wanted more for their daughters than they could give them. 

The Depression left them without extra money to pay for their daughters to attend nursing school so one of the options open to them was the United States Navy. There, they would get the education they needed to become nurses and be able to send some money home to their families. 

It had taken the girls a while to warm to each other because they _were_ so different. But the one thing they had in common was their skill and they began to help each other when things got particularly difficult. After they had received their nurses caps and been awarded the rank of Lieutenant, they had been posted to a Navy hospital in New York. Barbara was home but instead of going back to Queens she, Evelyn and two other nurses they had met after they'd been posted got a house together. 

Sandra and Martha were about as different as Evelyn and Barbara, but they all got along.

The one habit they had started while still students was to sit together at the end of the day and talk things over. It had helped Evelyn to stay focused on what she wanted to do because she knew that there was someone else who had many of the same problems as she did.

It was a habit that saw them through their first assignment in New York, their transfer to Pearl Harbor and the news that Rafe had been shot down when he'd gone to England to fly with the Eagle Squadron. It saw them through the war and it had been more than a little difficult when at the end of that time, she and Barbara had had to say goodbye.

So to have her back was something that Evelyn was thankful for.

"Gee Ev I wish I could have been here for Joseph's birthday. I can't believe he's already five." Barbara commented one Friday afternoon after she had stopped by on her way home from the hospital. "I remember when Rafe delivered him."

"So do I." Evelyn smiled at the memory before she became serious. "But he's not used to Rafe being gone so much and that worries the both of us."

"I know it does and I wish there were something I could do to help." She told her friend. "Danny and Sarah were too young to really understand and we were here to distract them if they started to miss Rafe too much."

Evelyn sighed. "They were lucky because they had you around from the time that they were born. My baby didn't have that."

Barbara laughed. "He's always going to be your baby, isn't he Ev?"

"Probably." She smiled back.

"Once the other kids get here, that should help. You said yourself that he's missing his father and his brother and sister. He's probably missing his grandparents too."

"I know. We haven't decided when to bring the kids out because I really want Rafe to be home. Tom and Sarah don't want them traveling on their own, so they need to get someone to look after their place for a week or two while they bring the kids."

"Do you know how long Rafe is going to be gone?"

Evelyn shook her head. "It's the same situation I was in during the last war. I never know how long he's going to be gone because he doesn't either."

"It's kind of funny though, don't you think?" Barbara smiled.

"What is?"

"That we ended up back where we started." She said.

"It's funny too how much you can really come to appreciate a place when you've left it. I loved this place before we left in 1946 and it was really hard to leave."

"Why _did_ you leave?"

"Because I loved Rafe more and he wanted to go home." Evelyn told her simply.

"And as it turned out he missed it as much as you did."

She smiled. "Maybe more. This was a place for him to be away from the war and be with his family. It was something he never took for granted and sometimes felt pretty guilty about."

Barbara frowned. "Why would he feel guilty? He was pretty lucky, they all were." 

Evelyn nodded. "He told me once, before we left here that he'd always felt so lucky to be able to see the kids and me as much as he did. But he felt a lot of guilt too because there were so many of the boys who were overseas in Europe and hadn't seen their families for months or years at a time."

"I hadn't thought of that."

"Neither had I. So whenever I start to miss him too much I think about that and realize how lucky we were then and how lucky we are now."

Barbara sighed. "Who would have ever thought that we'd be in another war? That's why it feels sometimes like we never left."

"The way Rafe explains it to Joseph makes a lot of sense. Somebody wants something that isn't theirs and it's his job to make sure they don't get it." 

Barbara nodded before she got up off of the sofa. "Well Ev, it's time for me to go. I've got a date with a pilot from Hickam and he's taking me to a movie."

Evelyn got up and walked with her into the house. "Anyone we know?"

They reached the front door and Barbara smiled. "I don't think so, but I'm not about to introduce him to that motley crew of pilots just yet."

Evelyn laughed. "I don't think Rafe, Danny or Red would appreciate being called a motley crew."

"Then don't tell them." Barbara told her as she gave Evelyn a hug and stepped outside. 

"Have a nice time" And she waved as her friend started down the walk.

"Thanks Ev. I'll call you later." She said as she turned around and waved. 

Evelyn watched as Barbara got into her car, started up the engine and with one last wave drove away. It became clear, quite suddenly to Evelyn what Rafe had tried to explain to her once. She had miscarried their third child and while she was in the hospital the girls had taken Danny and Sarah for the day and he was alone. He'd gotten so used to his family being around that when he found himself on his own, he hated it.

She understood what he meant.

Joseph had spent the afternoon with Sandra and her girls at the beach and Evelyn decided to join them. She and Sandra took turns with the kids so that each of them could have some time to themselves. It had worked out that Barbara had stopped by that afternoon and they were able to have a long talk.

She slipped into a pair of sandals and closed the front door and headed toward the beach. A gentle breeze stirred the trees as she walked and she smiled as she got closer to where Sandra had told her they would be. Shelby sat with her mother because Evelyn knew that she could still not quite keep her balance when she tried to walk on the sand. Joseph and Ann didn't have that problem and they ran in and out of the water as the tide chased them as it came in and rolled out again.

Sandra must have kept an eye out for her, because she waved at Evelyn. She waved back and when she'd reached her friend, sat down on the blanket next to her. "Did you have a nice afternoon?" Sandra asked her.

"I did. Barbara stopped by on her way home from the hospital and she said to say hello. She's also got a date with a pilot from Hickam tonight."

Sandra smiled. "Do you think she'll ever get married Ev?"

"The way she looked when she told me she had a date, she just might."

"Do you think the boys know him?"

"She doesn't think so, but she didn't tell me his name so I couldn't ask Rafe, even if he were here." She said with a sigh.

"I miss Danny too." Was all Sandra said before she started to get up. 

Evelyn put a hand on her arm. "Let's stay out a little while longer. I always love coming out here."

Sandra nodded before she sat back down before she looked at Evelyn. "Are you all right Ev?"

"I miss Rafe, that's all."

"I know you do." She said. "It doesn't get any easier does it?"

Evelyn shook her head. "In some ways I think it's gotten harder. We're at war again, Rafe got shot down again and I'm alone with a small child."

Sandra smiled at her. "The difference this time is that you're not going through it alone."

"I know. Are _you_ all right?" Evelyn asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I thought I missed him the last time we went through this. But it's so much harder now because I've lived with him for almost six years and had two children with him."

"Your anniversary is coming up soon, too." Evelyn remembered.

"And hopefully Danny will be home for it." She looked at Evelyn. "Do you realize if they're away, it will be the first anniversary since we've been married that we haven't spent it together?"

"The first one is always the hardest." She observed. "And if he does have to miss this one, hopefully it will be the last."

Sandra seemed to be distracted by something suddenly because Evelyn saw her look up the beach. "Ev, I think I see Amy coming." And she got up.

Evelyn turned around and sure enough, she saw Amy Winkle walk down the beach. Evelyn got up and walked over to her. "We're that predictable are we?" She asked with a smile.

"I couldn't stand being in that house by myself any longer." Amy admitted. "I hate it when Red's gone."

Evelyn put a hand on her shoulder. "We were just thinking the same thing about _our_ husbands. Come and sit with us for awhile before we have to go home. Once that sun goes down it can get a little chilly."

"Thanks Evelyn." She smiled in relief. "That would be swell."

They walked back to where Sandra still stood and looked worried. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm fine. I just didn't want to be by myself anymore."

"We understand that, don't we Ev?" 

"We certainly do." Evelyn agreed before Amy sat down and she sat down next to her. "That'll start to get a little difficult in another month or two."

"Don't I know it. My mother told me that something as simple as sitting down or getting up would get to be something of a challenge." Amy told her with a smile.

Evelyn and Sandra laughed because they understood what she meant. 

"Girls, why don't you come back to my house and we'll have dinner. That way the kids get fed and we can keep each other company." Evelyn suggested.

Amy nodded. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd like that."

"I'll round up the kids and we can go." Sandra told her before she walked down to the water's edge to collect Joseph and Ann. Shelby in the meantime, had settled herself in Amy's lap and Amy smiled.

Evelyn smiled back at her. "Shelby doesn't usually take so quickly to strangers. It took nearly a month before she even smiled at me."

Joseph and Ann came up the beach with Sandra behind them and she smiled as she saw her youngest daughter with Amy. "I think that's a first." Shelby's mother commented before she put her daughter on her feet and Evelyn helped Amy to stand up.

She picked up the blanket and shook the sand out of it. She folded it while Sandra collected the pails and shovels and picked Shelby up.

Evelyn picked Joseph up and Amy offered her hand to Ann. The little girl took it and after one last check to make sure she had everything, Sandra followed Evelyn, Amy and the other kids up the beach.


	8. Changes And Surprises

Evelyn could have heard a pin drop when Danny and Sandra dropped a bombshell at dinner that night.

The Walker's had joined the Winkle's, Barbara and Martha at Rafe and Evelyn's one evening not long after the pilots had come home. Every face at the dinner table was trained on the pair that had just announced that they were again going to be parents. 

"We thought Ann and Shelby would be it." Sandra said with a blush. 

Everyone that sat around the table tried to hide a smile. "Well, these things happen Sandra." Barbara remarked without her usual sauciness. "Aren't you happy about this?"

"Of course I am." She answered and it seemed to Evelyn that her friend was surprised that Barbara would ask. "Ann came sooner than we had planned and after she was born we began to worry that she was going to be an only child. Then before Shelby was a year old, we found out we were going to have another baby."

Danny grinned. "I told her that this time I'd like to have a boy."

They all laughed before Martha spoke up and looked at Sandra. "You _did_ explain to your husband that it's up to him."

Sandra smiled back. "He understands. So if we have another girl it's _his_ doing."

"Now if my wife would agree to have another one we'd be all set." Rafe teased Evelyn.

"Only if _you_ have it Captain." She smiled at him. "I already have three, which doesn't include you and it's enough for me."

He laughed and smiled back. "I know honey."

Amy looked down at her own rounded form before she looked across the table at Sandra. "When are you due?"

Sandra glanced at her husband and flushed, which got a smile out of Danny. "We were talking about that and we figure that it will probably be around January."

Martha laughed. "Wouldn't it be something if you had a New Year's baby?"

"It would be a hell of a way to bring in the new year that's for sure." Danny smiled.

Sandra admonished him gently. "Language, Danny."

Evelyn wasn't sure what she meant until she saw the young faces at the table and saw his own face flush. "Sorry honey, I forgot myself."

There was another round of hidden smiles before Evelyn got up and started to clear the table. Rafe got up to help her and they carried some of the dirty plates into the kitchen and before they had a chance to turn around, Danny and Sandra had followed them in with more plates and glasses. 

After she had taken the plates from them and put them in the sink, Evelyn turned around and gave Sandra a hug while Rafe shook Danny's hand. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine so far." Sandra answered. "I was lucky because I didn't have much morning sickness with the girls and I'm hoping it will be the same this time." 

"So how long have you known about this?" Rafe asked his best friend.

"Sandra told me she suspected somethin' after she met the girls at the beach when we were away last time." 

Evelyn took Sandra's hand. "That's why you're stomach was so upset after we'd come back to the house."

Sandra nodded before Danny continued. "It didn't get any better and that got her to the doctor."

"I thought it might have been the flu." She reasoned. "I nearly fainted when he told me I was going to have a baby."

"And that's why you kept to yourself before the boys came home." Evelyn pieced it all together.

"I didn't want it to slip out until I'd had the chance to tell Danny. He _had_ to be the first to know and that was hard too because I wanted so much to tell my parents."

"Have you told my folks?" Rafe asked him.

"We're goin' to call them when we get home. Sandra already called hers and I wanted you and Evelyn to know before I called Tom and Sarah."

"Thanks Danny, I 'preciate that."

Barbara appeared in the doorway and smiled. "The natives are getting restless out there, something about lousy service and no coffee."

Evelyn laughed. "Tell the natives that coffee will be ready in ten minutes."

"And if they think we give them such lousy service, they can go home." Rafe added with a grin.

"Are you sure you want me to tell them that?"

"Yes." He said just as Evelyn said, "No."

"I'll tell them Ev." She shook her head before she went back into the dining room.

"Rafe McCawley." Evelyn tried not to smile. 

"I'll clear the rest of the table." He told her and headed back out the dining room.

"I'll help you Rafe." Danny said before he followed.

Evelyn and Sandra looked at each other and tried not to laugh. "Honestly Sandra, if we didn't keep those boys in line they'd be a couple of cocky pilots."

Sandra smiled. "Yours maybe."

Evelyn took her by the hands. "So tell me honestly, how _do_ you feel?"

"Physically I feel fine. But this is different from when I had the girls because we weren't at war and suddenly I understand how it must have been for you when you had Danny and Sarah."

Evelyn nodded. "It's kind of ironic isn't it? When I had Joseph, the last war was over and he got to see Rafe the way the other kids hadn't. It's just the opposite with you."

"You told me once that the way you got through it was to concentrate on the kids and try not to think about what could happen. I didn't have to do that with Ann and Shelby." Sandra sighed and Evelyn could feel her hands tremble.

"We're all going to be in this together Sandra. Amy's baby will be here around November and the kids will be back from Tennessee before the end of summer." She sighed. "I never thought before how it was for you to have the girls and none of us here to help you and that's something I regret."

Sandra shook her head. "Don't do that Ev. We had planned on waiting a little while before we started our family because we had waited so long to get married. But Ann changed all that."

"You gave us a real scare with her." Evelyn gripped her hands.

"I'd never seen Danny in such a state." Sandra remembered.

"It got us back here a lot sooner than we'd planned on, but you both came through it." 

"That's why we were so worried that Ann might be it for us."

Evelyn couldn't help but laugh before she dropped Sandra's hands to hug her. "And now you're going to have your third."

"Tell me again that it's going to be all right." Sandra sighed.

She stepped away and smiled. "It's going to be fine because now you have _me_ to help _you_."

"Thanks Ev."

"I'm only returning the favor." She answered before she turned and walked back to the counter to start the coffee.


	9. Danny And Sarah Come Home

The transport was due into Hickam at any moment and Evelyn looked at her wristwatch again. 

__

Where were they?

Rafe stood next to her and laughed before he put a hand on her shoulder. "They'll be here honey, just be patient."

She looked up at him and smiled. "They've been away from us for almost a year Rafe. We've _never_ been separated from each other for that long."

"You seem to forget that there was a war on just a few years ago." He grinned.

She cuffed him on the arm. "Don't be smart Rafe. You know darn well what I mean."

His grin got wider as he slipped his arm around her shoulders. "I know what you mean Evelyn." 

"They're comin' in." Danny observed as a small speck in the sky appeared and suddenly had to tighten his hold on an excited Joseph who tried to jump out of his arms. "Hold on there son." He laughed.

Rafe turned around and looked at his youngest. "Mind Danny now." And turned back to watch the transport come in. 

Sandra smiled at the boy. "You're just happy because you get to see your brother and sister, aren't you?"

Joseph smiled back and nodded as Sandra held Shelby in her arms and Ann held on to her skirt. "Just a few more minutes Ev." 

Evelyn turned around for a moment and smiled. 

The transport came into clear view and it got larger as it lined up for its approach on the runway and Rafe's arm tightened around her shoulders. He would never say it but Evelyn thought that he might be more excited than she that the kids were home.

When it finally rolled to a stop and the door opened, Evelyn couldn't contain herself any longer and she ran for the plane. The stairs were lowered and as she heard Rafe stop behind her, the stairs were lowered. 

It seemed an interminable amount of time as military personnel got off and some civilians as well before the two that Evelyn had waited for, for so long stepped off. Danny was in his father's arms and a moment later Sarah was in her mother's arms. They all laughed as Danny let go of his father and hugged his mother while Sarah hugged her father. 

"What about me?" An excited voice asked.

Joseph had squirmed his way out of Danny's grasp and had run after his father; Danny wasn't far behind.

"Hey squirt." Young Danny grinned as he ruffled his brother's hair. "You haven't been givin' Daddy a rough time have you?"

Rafe shook his head in amusement. "Never mind about that son."

Sarah hugged her brother and smiled. 

They hadn't seen another pair step off until someone spoke up. "That's a nice warm welcome we got there son."

Rafe looked toward the transport and saw his parents. "Sorry about that Daddy." 

"Your mama and I understand. We just ain't as important as we used to be." Tom McCawley ribbed him before he embraced his son. 

Evelyn hugged Sarah. "So now you have all your chicks back in the nest." Her mother in law told her with a smile.

"And ours is finally empty." Tom grinned.

Sarah looked at her two oldest grandchildren. "Don't let him fool you. He'll miss you like crazy, just like me."

Sandra had caught up with the group and had put Shelby on her feet. 

"Rafe tells us that you two received a surprise package." Tom told Danny and Sandra.

Evelyn caught Sandra's eye as she flushed and Danny grinned. "That we did sir. But it was a real happy surprise."

"When are you due?" Sarah asked Sandra. 

"Around New Year's we figured." She answered.

"Congratulations honey." Sarah smiled at her and hugged her.

"Mama, what's a surprise package?" Ann asked as she looked up at her mother. 

The adults looked at each other and tried not to laugh. 

Tom grinned at Sandra and put an arm around her shoulders. "Sorry about that honey." 

"It's all right Tom. We'll explain it to her later." And she kissed his cheek. "We're just so glad you're here."

"Unlike my son over there." 

Rafe shook his head. "I said I was sorry Daddy." And he laughed as he and Danny collected the bags that had been offloaded from the transport.

"Did you get the boxes we sent out?" Sarah asked Evelyn. "We wanted to be sure that they had most of their things here."

"We did Sarah, thank you. It was almost like having them there." She smiled.

"All right you two; you're holdin' up the parade." Tom told them. "Let's get movin' before these grandkids of ours starve to death."

"They'll hardly do that Thomas." Sarah didn't take the bait. "They ate all the way back here."

Tom looked at his son and grinned. "Just don't say I didn't try."

And they all headed to the cars that waited outside the gate.

Evelyn and Rafe couldn't persuade his parents to stay with them or with Sandra and Danny. Tom was adamant that he and Sarah not interrupt their routine too much even after Rafe told him that he and Danny were off rotation for the next week.

"Just drop us at our hotel son and when we get settled in we'll call you."

"You need time with your children. After all, you haven't seen them since Christmas." Sarah reasoned.

Rafe nodded. "All right Mama. Someone will come get you when you're ready."

"Nonsense." His mother answered. "Just let us know what you want to do and Daddy and I will get a cab."

"Mama." He protested.

"You can't win an argument with your mother Rafe, I thought you knew that. Besides, I happen to agree with her."

Rafe looked at Evelyn and she shrugged as though to say, _They're your parents._

"All right Daddy." He grinned as suitcases were put into both cars and everyone got situated before they left the airfield. 


	10. School Days

The summer had sped by.

New babies were on the way and the McCawley children were about to begin a new school year. For Joseph, it would be his first day ever and Rafe had been lucky enough to be off rotation so that he and Evelyn could be together to take the kids to school on their first day.

Danny and Sarah were happy to be home with their parents and their brother, but they wouldn't know anyone and Sarah had stayed closer to her mother than usual during the Labor Day weekend before the start of school. 

Danny had spent the better part of his summer back in Hawaii with his father at Wheeler when he wasn't away on a mission. A decommissioned P-40 was still at the base that was used as a trainer and Rafe had taken his oldest up in it. It was something that he had promised his son that he would do and at every opportunity he went. He had even let Danny take the controls on occasion and it was during one of those flights that he had told his father that he wanted to join the Air Force and be a pilot.

He didn't know whether to be worried or proud. But Danny wasn't quite ten and still has plenty of time to make a final decision. Rafe had to admit though that he was the only one of his three children that had ever shown an interest to fly when he had taken his son up in his father's crop duster when they were still in Tennessee. 

It was something that was on his mind as he and Evelyn lay together in their bed on the first day of school. 

"You've been awfully quiet this morning, what's on your mind?" Evelyn asked him.

"Danny wants to be a pilot." He didn't know whether to smile or not.

"So you've told me. I thought that would make you happy." She told him.

"I would have thought differently if I hadn't been shot down twice." 

"But Danny's too young." She reasoned. "And besides, once we get through this I don't think anyone is going to be able to stomach another war."

Rafe put his arms around her and sighed. "Ain't that what we said about the last one?"

She was silent for a moment before she also sighed. "I hadn't thought of it that way. But he's had you and your dad to teach him Rafe. And if it's what he really wants to do we can't tell him that he can't, can we?"

"Do as I say and not as I do?" 

"Something like that." She smiled. "Rafe, I've seen the look on his face just before you take him up to fly and how it's all he talks about when you bring him home. That boy has flying in his blood, just like you do and it's up to us to help him any way that we can."

"What about college? That was somethin' that we wanted for all of them." He frowned.

"Isn't it more important that he may have found something that he loves to do? Instead of going to college, he'll join the Air Force. There's nothing wrong with that."

"But it ain't a college degree." 

Evelyn leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You've always wanted what's best for the kids Rafe and if it means that Danny joins the Air Force instead of going to college, that's perfectly all right with me."

He looked at her and sighed again. "You really wouldn't mind?"

"He'd be serving his country and that is the noblest thing I could think for our son to do."

He smiled as he repeated something she had just said. "I hadn't thought of it that way."

"Come on Dad, it's time we get those kids of ours up because I don't hear anything." She sat up and stretched. She grabbed her bathrobe from the foot of the bed and after she sat up, put it on and cinched the sash. When she turned around, Rafe was still in bed as he watched her and he smiled. "What are you smiling at?"

"Just thinkin' how lucky I am to be married to you." His smile turned into a grin. "It's too bad we don't have more time."

Evelyn could feel her face flush. "I know."

He laughed softly as he sat up on his side of the bed and ran a hand through his hair. He got his own bathrobe from the foot of the bed and cinched the sash after he stood up. He looked at his bedside clock and it was 7:15. "Honey, what time do the kids need to be to school?"

"8:15." She answered as she stood at the bedroom door. "Don't worry Rafe, we have time." 

He met her at the door and put an arm around her shoulders. "If we can get them up, we do."

There was a knock at the front door. "You get the kids and I'll get the door." She told him as she walked up the hall and heard the groan of her eldest son as his father roused him out of sleep.

"Just five more minutes Daddy, please." She heard Danny ask and she smiled. Some things hadn't changed. When she got to the front door, the Walker's were there with their two sleepy daughters.

Sandra smiled at her. "The girls wanted to come over and have breakfast with the kids before they went to school, but they went back to sleep after Danny and I got them up."

He laughed. "I guess this is somethin' we can look forward to in another year with Annie. Wakin' her up and havin' her fall back asleep before school."

"Come on in you two. If you want to put the girls down on the sofa, they can sleep until breakfast is ready." She smiled back.

"Do you want me to get anything started Ev? I don't mind." Sandra offered. 

Evelyn though about it for a moment before she nodded. "If you could start the coffee for me while I get dressed, that would be wonderful. I'll be right out." And she headed back down the hall. 

Danny and Sarah were up and had started to get dressed in their rooms. She stopped in front of Joseph's room and saw Rafe on the edge of the bed as he tried to convince his youngest to get up. "Come on son. Mama and I are goin' to take you and your brother and sister to your new school this mornin'. But if you don't get up, you won't be able to come with us."

"I don't want to leave Mama all by herself." He said.

Evelyn stepped into the room and walked over to her son's bed. "Don't worry about me Joseph. Your dad will be with me after we take you to school so I won't be alone. And we are so happy that your such a big boy now that you get to go to school like Danny and Sarah."

That seemed to get him to think. 

"What do you think?" Rafe asked his son. "Do you want to be a big boy like Danny?"

He nodded and as Rafe stood up, Joseph reluctantly got out of bed.

"That's a good boy." He praised him. 

Evelyn smiled at her husband before she kissed his cheek. "Danny and Sandra are here with the girls and I'm going to get dressed."

"All right honey." He replied as she walked out of the room and headed back down the hall to her room. 

By the time she had gotten dressed, the kids were also dressed and in the dining room. Sandra had poured them all a glass of juice and headed back into the kitchen. Evelyn followed her and proceeded to prepare a breakfast of bacon and eggs and with Sandra's help, got it served to the kids.

In the meantime, Rafe had gotten dressed because as they put breakfast on the table he had come back up the hall in civvies and sat down. 

She kept an eye on her watch as everyone ate and before she knew it, it was time to go. "You go ahead Ev, I'll clean up here."

"Not in your condition you won't." Danny told her.

"Oh honestly Danny. I'm not ill, I'm going to have a baby." She laughed.

"Well, you ain't goin' to do it alone then."

Evelyn looked at Rafe and they smiled. Danny had become so overprotective of her since she'd had such a rough go with Ann and had fretted while she had been pregnant with Shelby. Sandra had called her one night when she'd been about seven months along with Shelby and at the end of her wits because Danny wouldn't let her do anything. 

With Sandra's okay, Rafe had had a long talk with Danny and had tried to persuade him to lighten up. He told his friend that every baby was different and the second child would more than likely be easier than the first. 

"I appreciate the offer Sandra, but I can take care of that when Rafe and I get home." Evelyn told her but the look on Sandra's face made her change her mind. "But on the other hand, it would be kind of nice to not worry about it. Thank you for offering Sandra, I'll take you up on it." And she hugged her friend.

"Thanks Ev. I'll have the kitchen spotless before you come back." 

"_We'll_ have it spotless." Danny said and smiled at Sandra. "If that's all right with you?"

"Thank you Danny." And she kissed his cheek. "I'd appreciate the help."

"Well now that we've got that settled, it's time to get these kids of ours to school." Rafe told them as Danny and Sarah got into their sweaters and Rafe helped Joseph on with his. 

Evelyn had gone into the kitchen to get Danny and Sarah's lunches and handed them each a bag. 

"All right McCawley's, the bus is leavin'. Let's get goin'." Rafe rounded his kids up and headed them out the front door. 

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Evelyn told them as she followed her family. 

As they walked to the car, Evelyn turned for a moment and saw Danny, Sandra and the girls at the door.

"Good luck." Sandra called after them. "Have a good day."

Evelyn smiled back and waved as the kids got settled in the back seat and Rafe started the car as she got in and sat down. "Everyone ready to go?"

"Ready." They all told her as Rafe pulled the car out of the drive and headed toward their first day of school. 


	11. Barbara Spills The Beans

Barbara had kept quiet about the fact that she'd continued to see a pilot from Hickam and Evelyn was the only one that she'd talked to about it.

She'd told Evelyn that Martha had been a little put out that she hadn't talked to her, especially when they _were_ roommates. But she and Evelyn had always talked things over with each other and Barbara didn't see any reason to change that.

They sat together on the back porch and discussed the matter over their second cup of coffee that morning. It was Barbara's day off and the kids were in school.

"So have you decided when you're going to bring him around?" Evelyn smiled at her smitten friend.

"I thought we could come for the Sunday picnic. It always sounds like so much fun and I've missed being able to spend the day with all of you. Dennis has wanted to come, but I just wasn't ready."

Evelyn hugged her. "He sounds like a really nice guy and you would both be more than welcome to join us. That goes without saying you know."

"I know. He's wanted to meet all of you for a long time but I didn't want him to have to put up with those pilots of ours." She shook her head.

"They mean well Barbara."

"I know, but my pop isn't as bad as those boys are." She laughed. "At least _he_ trusts me."

Evelyn laughed with her. "It's not that they don't trust you, but they know how hard it was for you after Billy was killed."

"Ev, he was a lot of fun to be with and I do miss him sometimes. But I was never in love with him."

That surprised her. "Then why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because before I met Dennis, I wasn't interested in anyone else. Besides, we were at war at the time and I didn't want to take a chance on losing someone else." She said in way of explanation.

"But we're at war again and you fell for someone anyway." Evelyn smiled at her.

"When it 's the right man Ev, I guess it doesn't really matter."

"I'm so happy for you, Barbara." She said and hugged her again. "So are you going to tell me what he's like? You've talked of him this whole time but you've never told me much about him."

"He's not like any man I've ever met really. He's tall and serious and his wife died when he was overseas in the last war. He never intended to date anyone but we just hit it off." She said and her face flushed. "He came in for his annual physical and I happened to be on the desk that day. He's got a wonderful sense of humor." She added.

"How did his wife die?" It felt funny to ask, but she knew that Barbara wouldn't mind.

"Influenza. He said it swept through and took a handful of people including his wife. She'd just had a bad cold and hadn't quite recovered yet."

"That's awful." Evelyn sighed.

"He was with the Fifteenth Air Force in Italy flying a B-24 and by the time word got to him, it was too late for him to get home for the funeral."

"That's just awful." She repeated. "Did they have any kids?"

Barbara shook her head. "They had decided to wait until the war was over before they started their family."

"Had they been married very long?" She asked.

"Only for about six months before he shipped out to Italy. He told me his biggest regret after she died was that they hadn't had a baby, even though it's what they had decided on."

"So he's told you all about her?"

"She sounds like a wonderful girl Ev and I sometimes can't help but wonder how I measure up." Barbara sighed.

"He doesn't sound like the kind of man who would do that." Evelyn remarked.

"Oh, he hasn't! It's just me. He loved her a lot and I can't help but be a little jealous of that. Does that sound really awful?" She asked.

"It seems to me that if he's being so up front about this and telling you how he feels, it matters to him that you have the whole picture about his life. That sounds to me like a man who doesn't want to keep any secrets."

"So it's all right if we come on Sunday?"

Evelyn smiled at her. "Of course it is. The kids will love having someone else to make sandcastles with."

Barbara stood up. "Thanks Ev, I appreciate that. But now it's time for me to go. I'd love to sit here and talk your ear off, but I've got some errands to run before I meet Dennis for lunch."

Evelyn stood up and walked her to the front door.

"So how are the girls feeling?" Barbara asked as they stood on the front porch.

"Amy is ready to have that baby, but it's still a couple of months to go. Other than that though, she feels fine. As for Sandra, she's still dealing with morning sickness."

She frowned. "She's going to be all right isn't she? When she was carrying Ann she seemed to be sick all of the time."

Evelyn nodded. "And don't think that doesn't have Danny worried."

"Aren't you?"

"Remember nursing school? Every woman is different when it comes to having a baby and every _baby_ is different."

"Well, at least we're here to help her this time."

"And I'm glad that we are. She was pretty much alone when she had Ann and Shelby and I always felt bad about that because she'd been here for me with _my_ kids."

"I'm sure she doesn't see it that way Ev."

Evelyn smiled at her. "She told me as much the day that she and Danny made the announcement. So I just try and help her now as much as I can."

"I'm going to drop over there for a moment and say hi before I go home."

"She'd like that. Tell her that our afternoon coffee date is on for this afternoon if she's feeling up to it."

"I'll tell her." Barbara told her before she walked down the front path. "Talk to you later Ev."

She waved as her friend walked up the street and she smiled. Barbara had a beau, and he was a _pilot_.


	12. Someone New

Evelyn had continued to urge Barbara all week to bring her pilot to the Sunday picnic and when she finally asked him, he was all for it. 

"They sound like really nice people Barbara and they obviously care a lot about you." Dennis tried to calm her nerves.

"They _are_ a great bunch and I love them to death, but the boys are a little over protective." She answered as they walked to his car. 

He smiled and took her hand. "They just want you to be happy honey. If I were one of them, I'd want that for you too."

Barbara leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you aren't one of them."

"So am I." He agreed and he opened the car door and waited for her to sit down before he went around and got in on the driver's side. "So where are we going exactly?"

"I didn't tell you that?" She smiled at him.

He was just as amused as he shook his head. "I'm sorry honey, but you neglected to tell me that."

"Everyone usually meets at Ev and Rafe's, so I'll direct you there."

"Sounds like a plan." He commented as he started the car and true to her word, she got them to the McCawley's without a problem.

Everyone was gathered on the porch as they pulled up in front of the house and Barbara wanted nothing more than to crawl under the seat. 

"I'm a big boy Barbara and I'm also a pilot. I should be able to think of something to say." He leaned over and smiled at her. "Just introduce me and I can handle the rest."

He got out of the car and came around to open her door. When she got out, he held his hand out to her and she smiled at him and took it. His sure grasp gave Barbara the courage to face what she had told Evelyn was a motley crew of pilots.

Evelyn met them half way down the walk and she smiled. 

Barbara smiled back at her friend. "Ev, this is Captain Dennis Dearborn. Dennis, this is my very best friend Evelyn McCawley."

"It's nice to finally meet you Captain, Barbara's told me a lot about you. Why don't you come on over and I can introduce you to everyone else." And she turned back toward the porch.

Barbara looked up at him and he smiled before he followed Evelyn, with her in tow.

"If I could have everyone's attention for a minute, there's someone here that I'd like to introduce." Evelyn quieted down the group and she looked at Dennis. "Captain Dennis Dearborn, this is the unruly mob that Barbara has told you about I'm sure." She laughed.

"Now that ain't fair honey." Rafe stepped off the porch and put his hand out. "I'm the husband of my diplomatic wife here." And Dennis took his hand. "Captain Rafe McCawley."

"It's nice to finally meet you Captain." 

"Please call me Rafe." And he looked at Evelyn. "If I may?"

Barbara looked at Evelyn who shook her head in amusement. "By all means."

"Captain, this is my best friend and fellow Captain, Danny Walker." Rafe said to him and Danny got up to shake his hand. "This is his wife Sandra and his two girls Ann and Shelby."

Dennis looked at Barbara with curiosity before he looked back at Danny. "Shelby?"

Danny grinned. "That's the name of our hometown in Tennessee."

He nodded in understanding.

"These are _our_ kids Danny, Sarah and Joseph."

Before he had a chance to ask Barbara explained. "His son Danny was named for Captain Walker who is also his godfather."

"Just remember there _is_ goin' to be a quiz on this later." Rafe grinned and Dennis laughed. 

"Rafe." Evelyn admonished him with a smile.

He grinned at her and continued. "This is Red Winkle and his wife Amy and they're expectin' their first come November."

"And Danny and Sandra are expecting their third in January." Barbara added and she saw a look of sadness pass momentarily across his face.

"Congratulations to you both." He said to Sandra and Amy.

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way what do you say we head on down to the beach." Rafe commented.

"Let's do it." Danny agreed and picked up the Walker's basket.

"I've got our basket in the car; I'll be back in a minute." Dennis told them and headed down the walk to his car.

"He seems really nice Barbara." She hadn't heard Evelyn come up behind her. 

"And he looks like he can handle himself around our pilots." Sandra added with a smile.

Barbara grinned. "He is and he can." 

The girls laughed together before Barbara frowned. "I wish Martha had decided to come. I asked her to come with us, but she didn't want to."

She felt Evelyn's hand on her shoulder. "You were in her position not too long ago, remember? We could never get _you_ to come either."

"It was the nurses and the pilots for such a long time and now we've expanded into families." She remarked. "I do understand how she feels, but we _are_ still friends."

"We'll try again next Sunday Barbara." Sandra said as she picked up Shelby. 

Dennis returned with the basket and a blanket, which he handed to Barbara. "If you would carry that, I can handle this." 

"That sounds fair." She smiled and he took her free hand.

"All right everybody, let's move out." Rafe called out and after Danny picked up Ann and Rafe's oldest took the hand of his little brother they began their trek down to the beach. When they reached a good spot blankets were put down on the sand, baskets were opened and the lunch began.

It didn't take long for the pilots to begin talk about Korea and their missions. With Dennis in the mix, it became a good-natured debate about the effectiveness of fighters versus bombers. The whole thing was lost on Barbara. 

When she looked over at Evelyn she had a smile on her face and it dawned on her that Dennis had been accepted by the pilots without the third degree she had worried about and when he looked over at her, he smiled.

He did say he could take care of himself.


	13. Odd Nurse Out

The kids were in school and Rafe was with Danny and Red at the base briefing room. They were getting ready to fly out again and Evelyn feared that they would all be away for Thanksgiving.

Sandra told her that Amy was especially concerned about that because their baby was due at any time and she didn't want to have it with Red away. Evelyn understood her concern but she also knew that when the Winkle's baby decided that it was time to be born, that would be that.

With the house empty, Evelyn was at the dining room table writing out a list of the things she had to do that day. With all three of her children home there was more work to do and as much as Rafe tried to help her, his time wasn't exactly his own.

The front door was open to catch the morning breeze coming off of the ocean and she took a sip from the fresh cup of coffee that sat on the table next to her list.

She heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Barbara standing on the other side of the screen door. "Hi sweetie." She greeted. "I know you weren't expecting me, but can I come in?"

"Of course you can." Evelyn stood up and walked over to the door and opened the screen. "You're welcome any time, you know that."

"It looks like you were in the middle of something."

She smiled. "It's nothing that can't wait. I just made a pot of fresh coffee, would you like a cup?"

Barbara nodded. "That would be swell." And she followed Evelyn into the kitchen.

"So what brings you over here on your day off?" Evelyn asked as she poured the coffee into a cup and handed it to her friend and they walked back out to the dining room.

"Can't I just stop by to say hello to a friend without a reason?" She said as she sat down at the table and Evelyn thought she sounded a little defensive.

"Of course you can. It's just that you've been spending most of your off duty time with Dennis." She looked at Barbara and became concerned. "Everything is all right with you two, isn't it?"

"Everything is fine Ev. He's really wonderful and the more time we spend together makes me think that he could be it."

Evelyn wanted to smile, but Barbara looked so serious. "So what's the problem? Does he have bad breath?" She joked.

That _did_ get Barbara to smile. "You've been living with that husband of yours for too long. I would only expect _him_ to make a crack like that."

"But it got you to smile." She said. "So what is it?"

"For the longest time, you were the only one of us who was married. Sandra did have Danny and they were practically married anyway but it was still her, Martha and me in the nurses quarters. Then Martha and I had to go back to New York and we left Sandra alone."

"What are you getting at?"

She sighed. "Well now that I have Dennis, Martha's alone. And no matter how many times I ask her to come to the picnics, she always seems to make sure that she has a duty shift."

"You don't know for sure that she's doing it on purpose do you? Martha's always welcome to join us and she knows that." Evelyn frowned.

"But she doesn't have anyone Ev. It's a fluke really that I met Dennis and if it hadn't been for him, _I'd_ still be alone."

"You were never alone Barbara because you always had us and the same is true for Martha. I know that things have changed, but we're all still friends."

Barbara nodded. "But speaking as someone who didn't have anyone for a long time, it was hard sometimes watching you and Rafe. Even Danny and Sandra, who tried to keep it so quiet for all those years, we knew what was going on with them and we felt left out. And it wasn't because you didn't include us in everything, but because we didn't have anyone special to share it with. And now I have Dennis and Red is finally married but Martha is still alone."

"Have you met anyone that we could set her up with?" Evelyn asked her. "Surely there's someone on this island that's caught her eye."

"Well if there is she hasn't told me because she's barely speaking to me." Barbara sighed again. "She seemed to really look forward to coming back here, but I think that maybe she was looking at it the way it was when we left. I don't think she was ready for all the changes."

Evelyn let out a sigh of her own. "Maybe Martha doesn't want to get married; not every girl does."

"I'll bet you thought the same thing about me."

"I did. You always struck me as the kind of girl who didn't need anyone and I'll admit that I was surprised when you first told me about Dennis." She admitted.

"Then why shouldn't the same be true for her?"

"Because you and Martha are two different girls. And I could be wrong about her not wanting to get married; she just might be in the wrong place."

Barbara frowned. "That's crossed my mind more than once, I'll tell you. We were together for such a long time and we were separated for a long time too. But it seemed that no matter where we were, we always had someone from those days."

Evelyn shook her head. "You forget about Gooz. He left here and didn't look back."

"That's a little different Ev. He had a girl to go home to." She countered.

"That's true. But did it ever occur to you that maybe Martha didn't want to come back? And if it hadn't been for the Navy transferring her, she might have preferred to stay in New York. It's where her family is after all."

"So is mine, but I couldn't wait to get back here."

"But you and Martha are two different girls." Evelyn repeated. "I know how much you loved being close to your family, but I also know how much you missed us. I never got that feeling from Martha, I always got the feeling that she was glad to be home."

"What can we do Ev?" Barbara asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "If Martha is making the choice not spend time with us because she feels like the odd man out, there isn't a whole lot we can do. All we can do is let her know that she's always welcome."

"I suppose you're right. It's just been so nice for me to be back here with you and the others and to see how happy everyone is. And to think that Red is going to be a father, who would have ever figured on that?"

"I wish that Amy had come into his life a lot sooner than she did, but at least he's not alone anymore."

"And I can't think of anyone who's more perfect for him. I know how much he loved Betty and how much she loved him, but Amy was the one girl who was able to get him to start living again and I wonder if she knows how much we appreciate that."

Evelyn smiled. "She does. I think we've thanked her to the point of embarrassing her."

Barbara smiled back. "Have they picked out any names yet?"

"Sandra would probably know. She and Amy have been spending this last month together and Sandra tells me that she's pretty nervous about what's going to happen."

"I would be too. And Sandra's going through it a third time." She observed before she looked at her watch and took a last sip from her cup before she stood up. "I need to go Ev. I have some errands to run and Dennis wants me to meet him for lunch."

Evelyn stood up and walked her friend to the door. "Have a nice lunch."

Barbara stopped a moment before she opened the screen door. "Would you mind if we kept this conversation to ourselves? I don't think Martha would appreciate my talking about this."

Evelyn nodded. "I won't repeat a word."

"Thanks Ev, I'll talk to you later." She stepped outside and headed down the walk and Evelyn watched her start up the car and pull it out of the drive before she drove away.

She walked back to the table to pick up her coffee cup and took it into the kitchen for a refill. It had gotten cold while she and Barbara had talked and she still needed to finish up her list.

When she sat back down at the table she sighed. She had to admit to herself that if Martha was unhappy she hadn't seen it. But they had never been close friends and if anyone would know her feelings it _would_ be Barbara.

What were they going to do?


	14. Giving Thanks For A New Life

Amy was instructed to sit while the other girls, with the assistance of their husbands got dinner on the table that Thanksgiving evening.

She protested of course, but she was two weeks overdue and her doctor told her to take it easy.

Rafe watched from the kitchen doorway as Red sat with his wife and she started to cry. He sighed because there was nothing anyone could do as he had learned with Evelyn. He turned back into the kitchen as Evelyn finished mashing the potatoes and Danny was checking on the turkey.

"How is she?" Evelyn asked him and Rafe could see her concern.

"She's cryin' and Red's tryin' to help her." He sighed again.

"I just wish there were something _we_ could do." Sandra commented as she folded that last of the linen napkins for the table. "Ev and I have been through this and we know how difficult the last month can be..."

"But to be two weeks overdue makes it worse." Evelyn finished.

"Well, Barbara is coming and if anyone can cheer Amy up it's her." Sandra added. "Is she bringing Dennis with her?"

"That's what she said, but she couldn't persuade Martha to come. She's working today and said she wouldn't be off in time to get here."

"You sound like you don't believe her." Rafe said. "Maybe she didn't have a choice."

"Of course she had a choice. She's a senior nurse and that gives her choices." Evelyn replied.

"And she made a choice to work today." Danny interjected. "_Someone_ has to."

"That's true." Sandra agreed. "And it's not like you boys are here every holiday either."

Rafe nodded. "You got a point about that. So when are they comin'?"

The doorbell rang and the two couples looked at each other and smiled. "About now, I'd say." Evelyn answered before she looked at her husband. "Would you get that for me? I'm up to my elbows in potatoes."

"I will if Danny promises to keep an eye on that turkey."

Danny grinned. "You're only goin' to answer the door Rafe. You ain't goin' to be gone that long."

Rafe grinned back as he walked out of the kitchen and saw Amy wiping her eyes. "It ain't goin' to be much longer." He told her and Red as he headed to the front door and opened it. As Evelyn thought it might be, Barbara and Dennis were there and she held a pumpkin pie in her hands.

"Ev asked if I would bring something for dessert, so here it is."

Dennis smiled at her before he looked at Rafe. "I'm sorry we're late. Hickam called in all the pilots this afternoon for an unscheduled briefing."

Rafe shook his head. "You ain't late. Besides, we've been through a few of those ourselves so please come in."

"Where can I put this?" Barbara asked as she held the pie.

"I'll take this if you would try and cheer Amy up. She's feelin' pretty discouraged about now and I don't think Red's helpin' much." He added quietly.

"Sure thing." She answered as she handed the pie to Rafe and he walked back to the kitchen. Evelyn was spooning the potatoes into a bowl and Danny was closing the door to the oven. "Barbara and Dennis are here and I asked her to try and cheer Amy up."

"Forget about cheering her up, we need to get her to the hospital." Dennis' sudden voice got Rafe to turn around and he looked at the pilot. "She says that her water just broke and Barbara's trying to keep Red from panicking."

He turned to his wife and she was washing her hands in the sink. Danny turned off the oven and Sandra rushed out to the living room. "Rafe, take Red and Amy in our car because he's not going to be in any condition to drive." Evelyn asked as she dried her hands on a dishtowel. "Dennis, could you and Barbara would go over to their house and get Amy's suitcase? I know that she's had it packed for the last month and it should be by the front door."

"We'll meet you at the hospital." Dennis told her and left the kitchen.

"Danny, if you and Sandra would stay here with the kids we won't have to interrupt the Monahan's dinner." She asked as she took the pie out of Rafe's hands and put it in the icebox.

"Sure thing Evelyn. Just keep us posted on how she's doin'." Danny agreed and followed Dennis out of the kitchen.

"Well honey, it looks like this is finally it. Red's goin' to be a daddy." He grinned and kissed her cheek.

She smiled back at him. "And I'd prefer if it happens in a hospital so let's go."

Rafe put an arm around her shoulders as they met the rest of the group in the living room. Dennis and Danny were helping Amy to stand while Sandra talked to her and tried to keep her calm. "Don't worry about anything Amy because you're in awfully good hands. I'll call the hospital to let them know you're coming."

"Thanks Sandra." Amy gave her a weak smile as Red put an arm around her waist and walked her to the door.

"I need to tell the kids what's going on, so you go ahead and get them out to the car." Evelyn told Rafe and headed to the back of the house.

He followed Red and Amy to the door. "I'll meet you outside." He said and checked his pocket to make sure he had the car keys before he opened the front door and jogged out to the car. He started the car and waited.

Barbara and Dennis followed and walked to his car in the front of the house. "We won't be long." Barbara called to him as the motor came to life and they pulled away.

He looked up to see Amy wince as she and Red got to the car and Rafe knew what that meant. She was having another contraction and they needed to get the hell out of there and get her to the hospital. "You're doin' fine Amy." He smiled at her and opened the door. Red got her settled and jogged around to the other side of the car and got in. Rafe looked at his watch and as he looked up Evelyn was walking quickly toward the car and headed to the passenger side and got in.

He sat down and put the car in gear before he backed it out of the driveway and headed to Pearl Naval.

"Sandra called the hospital and they know we're coming. I explained everything to the kids and we decided that they shouldn't miss out on their Thanksgiving, so Danny is going to finish cooking the turkey and they'll go ahead without us." Evelyn explained as they drove toward the hospital.

"I'm sorry about this. I've ruined everyone's dinner." Amy said from the backseat.

Evelyn turned and smiled. "Don't be silly. I can't think of a better reason to miss out on turkey than to welcome a new baby into the world."

"I have to agree with my wife on that." Rafe added. "What's this day for except to give thanks? And I think you two have a lot to be thankful for."

"Thanks Rafe." Red smiled.

It didn't take long to reach the hospital and after parking the car, Rafe helped Red get Amy out of the car. Evelyn ran ahead to get an orderly with a wheelchair so that Amy wouldn't have to walk. When they returned Red helped her to sit down and he kissed her. "Don't worry about anything. I'll be in the waiting room and I won't go anywhere."

"I'll be fine." She answered him with a shaky smile as he held her hand and they headed inside with the orderly pushing the wheelchair.

Rafe put his arm around Evelyn's shoulders as she sighed. "What was that for?"

"It just feels so strange to be here and not having a baby." She admitted.

He couldn't help but grin because he knew that the matter had already been settled. "We could fix that you know."

Her cheeks flushed as she looked up at him. "And you know my answer to that."

"I know." He smiled as he tightened his hold on her shoulders for a moment. "But we're goin' to be back here again in a couple of months for Danny and Sandra."

"And my answer will still be the same." She laughed and they walked into the hospital.


	15. Christmas Gifts

Evelyn could see that Dennis was nervous that Christmas evening and it struck her as odd.

The more that Captain Dennis Dearborn spent with them through his relationship with Barbara, she saw a man who was confident and sure of himself. Life had dealt him a cruel blow when he was left a widower in the last war and through his own admission would have remained so, until he met Barbara.

She brought a joy back into his life that had been missing for so long and it brought about a change in her too.

Evelyn saw her friend soften around the edges and the wisecracking exterior that she always displayed began to fade. And that was because Dennis brought a joy and contentment into _her _life that couldn't be filled even with the closest family ties or long time friendships.

The McCawley house was filled that night with the smell of fresh brewed coffee, the lingering scent of a Christmas turkey that had been on the table for dinner and the soft glow of lights on the tree that stood in front of the living room window.

The radio was on and Bob Hope was broadcasting his Christmas show from somewhere in South Korea. He had come to Pearl Harbor in 1944 and as luck would have it the boys were off rotation. He was a favorite of Rafe's and been thrilled to finally see Ol' Ski Nose in person.

The Walker's and the Winkle's were also there that evening with their young families and Evelyn couldn't help but notice Sandra stopping every so often to put her hand on her lower back to try and stretch. She was still a couple or three weeks away from having the baby and looked tired.

Red and Amy's son, Andrew James Winkle was just a month old and been named for Gooz. No one ever knew what his real name was and never thought to ask. And how Red ever found out, only Amy knew.

The McCawley's planned on inviting Gooz and his family back for the holidays, but found out that his wife was expecting their second child at any time when he'd had to turn them down. He promised that when she recovered and felt like traveling he would bring her and their kids to see his namesake and Danny and Sandra's third.

Martha was the only other one who was missing. She had taken the Christmas Eve and Christmas Day shifts at the hospital so that other nurses could spend the day with their families or travel home if their families weren't there.

She had also told them after Thanksgiving that she had requested a transfer from Pearl Naval and in a few weeks would be going back to the hospital in New York. She said that she missed her family and missed the faster pace of the city. It came as a real surprise to the girls that Martha didn't talk to them before she made her decision, but perhaps it was because she knew they would try to talk her out of it.

She hadn't been happy after she and Barbara came back from New York and had become even more unhappy when Barbara and Dennis began to see each other.

"You all right honey?"

Rafe's voice pulled her out of her reverie and realized that she was standing at the kitchen counter with her hand on the handle of the coffeepot.

"You came in here to get the coffee and that was five minutes ago."

She looked up at him and the grin she expected to see wasn't there. He looked concerned and she smiled at him. "I'm fine Rafe, so stop looking so worried. You just caught me daydreaming."

It was then that he _did_ grin. "It's nearly eight-thirty Evelyn. Ain't it a little late for daydreamin'?"

"Don't be smart Rafe McCawley, you know what I mean."

"What were you daydreamin' about?"

She stacked the coffee cups and saucers on the tray she had put next to the pot before dinner. "I was just thinking about everything that's happened this year and how things are changing again." She explained as she filled the cream pitcher and put the sugar bowl next to it on the tray and picked it up. "It seems that every time things seem to settle down, something changes."

His grin softened to a gentle smile. "It's called life honey. Whether we want things to change or not they do." And he picked up the coffeepot. "Just like those three kids of ours. It seems that every time I turn around, they're a year older."

She leaned over carefully and kissed his cheek. "I knew you'd understand." And walked out to the dining room with Rafe right behind her. She set the tray down and walked back into the kitchen to get the pumpkin pie that Sandra made for dessert. Rafe followed her back in and got the whipping cream out of the icebox while she picked up the pie and they walked back out.

Sandra was pouring the coffee when they sat down at the table and Danny was passing the full cups around. When they were finished, they sat down and everyone started to eat.

Dennis got up from the table quite suddenly without explanation and headed to the back of the house. Evelyn looked at Barbara for an explanation, but her friend only shrugged her shoulders.

When he came back, Evelyn could see that he had something in his hand but couldn't see what it was. He stopped next to Barbara's chair and without preamble got down on one knee and she knew what was coming.

"We've been seeing each other for a few months now. And the more I'm with you, the more I realize that the time we've spent together has made me happier than I've been since before Laurie left me. I know she would have liked you and I know it would be all right with her if I asked you if you would marry me."

He presented what turned out to be a ring box and opened it. Couched in the velvet slot was a small diamond solitaire engagement ring and he pulled it out before he looked into her eyes. "I hope you don't mind that I want to ask you this in front of all your friends, but it seems to me that you've all been through a lot together and that you wouldn't mind if I did." He took a deep breath and Evelyn could see his cheeks flush. "Barbara, would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

She couldn't see Barbara's face from where she was sitting, so she looked down to the other end of the table and when Rafe looked back at her he had a big grin on his face.

Without a word, Evelyn watched as Barbara nodded and Dennis slipped the ring on her finger before he took her hands and leaned in to kiss her.

She couldn't remember the last time that Barbara had been speechless and she smiled.

One by one, everyone got up from their seats to hug Barbara and shake Dennis' hand. When Evelyn's turn came, her friend held on to her and whispered "Thank you."

"For what?" She whispered back.

"For being my friend." The newly engaged woman answered. She pulled away and asked quietly, "Would you be my matron of honor?"

Evelyn smiled and could feel tears begin to gather in her eyes. "I would be honored, thank you."

Barbara hugged her again. "You were the only one I ever would have asked." And let her go.

"Well now that we finally have _that _out of the way, let's get back to dessert before the coffee gets cold." Rafe joked as the friends took their seats and picked up their forks.

Evelyn looked at Barbara and they smiled at each other. Some things never changed.


	16. Danny And Sandra Are Having A Baby

He was on his way out of the building when Red called him back to the briefing room to take a telephone call. Danny was already gone because Sandra was getting close to having the baby and she'd asked him to come home.

"Rafe, Danny's taken Sandra to the hospital. I told him you'd get there as soon as you could." Evelyn's voice sounded nervous on the other end of the line.

"Is everythin' all right?" He frowned with concern.

"As far as I can tell. She seemed a little agitated so I would guess that her water's broken." She said.

"I'll be home in a few minutes." He told her before he hung up the receiver. He looked at Red and smiled. "It looks like Sandra's havin' the baby."

Red smiled back. "Amy will be glad to hear that. Is there anything we can do?"

Rafe shook his head. "Nothin' right now. I'm goin' home to have some supper and get cleaned up before I go over to the hospital. It sounds like Danny has the girls with him and he could probably use some help distractin' them."

He grinned. "You'd only be returning the favor Rafe."

"Don't I know it." He grinned back at his friend. "I'll call you as soon as I know anythin'." He replied before he walked out of the room and headed down the hall. It didn't take long to locate the car when he'd walked outside and as soon as the motor was running he was out of the parking lot and heading toward home.

He pulled into the driveway and saw Evelyn sitting in her usual spot on the porch swing. She stood up and walked quickly down the front walk and met him at the car. "I've got a plate warming on the stove. And you should probably clean up before you go over there."

__

She could always read his mind.

"That's what I was thinkin' too. Since supper's all ready, I'll eat first."

She nodded and headed back up the walk and into the house. "I'll lay out some clean clothes for you while you eat." She threw over her shoulder as she headed to their bedroom.

The last time he'd seen Evelyn this agitated was when Danny called them in Tennessee to tell them Sandra had gone into labor with Shelby. His wife had paced and fretted and worried until he'd called them back a few hours later to let them know she'd had a girl and they were both fine.

The table was set for one and after Rafe got the warm plate out of the oven, sat down to eat. Evelyn came back up the hallway and sat down next to him. "There should be plenty of hot water. The kids won't take their baths until later."

He looked at her before he reached over to take her hand. "She's goin' to be fine honey. She's had you and Barbara and Martha to look after her all these months and she ain't had any real problems."

"It sounds odd, but in a lot of ways it's easier to _have_ a baby than to wait for someone else to have one. When you're in the delivery room, all your energy is focused on bringing your baby into the world and then listening for it's first cry. But when someone else is having one, you worry about them and the baby and wonder if they're going to be all right."

"I'll call you as soon as I know anything." He promised.

"I know you will, but it won't be the same as being there." She admitted.

"I know that Evelyn and if we could take the kids with us I'd have you come with me. But Barbara will already be bendin' the rules for Danny's girls." Rafe reasoned with her as he stood up. He started to pick up his plate but Evelyn took it out of his hands.

"You go get cleaned up and I'll take care of this." She told him and walked into the kitchen, leaving him at the dining room table. He grinned to himself as he headed down the hallway to the bedroom and a moment later got into the shower.

It didn't take him long and he was dressed before there was a knock on the door and Evelyn stepped in. "Danny called to let us know that Sandra hasn't had the baby yet and I told him that you'd be there in about ten minutes."

"How did he sound?"

She smiled. "It's always hard to tell with Danny. You'd be able to tell better than I could."

"It looks like we might be in for a long night." He observed as he pulled his old flight jacket out of the closet and slipped his arms through the sleeves. "I'll call you when I know somethin'."

He took her hand and they walked back out to the living room and to the front porch. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "What's this for?" She asked in confusion.

He laughed. "I can't put my arms around my wife for no reason?"

She flushed. "It's just that it's been awhile since you've done something so spontaneous."

"I'll have to work on that." He smiled before he leaned over and kissed her. "Can't be neglectin' my beautiful wife now can I?"

She looked absolutely stunned and her face flushed a deeper red. "You're just full of surprises all of the sudden."

"We've got friends bringin' another life into the world and it just reminds me of how much I love you and how happy I am to be spendin' my life with you." He told her and pulled her to him. "Thank you for sayin' you'd marry me."

"Thank you for asking." She smiled before she let him go. "Now get moving before Sandra has that baby."

"Yes, ma'am." He said as he held her hand for a moment longer before he let it go and walked to the car.

"Rafe?"

He turned to see Evelyn still standing on the porch.

"I love you too."

He felt his own face flush and realized it had been awhile since they'd told each other how they still felt about each other. "I'll call you soon." He promised as he got in the car and turned the key in the ignition. The motor came to life and as he rolled out of the driveway, Evelyn waved as he turned the car toward the hospital and he waved back to her before he drove away.

He reached the hospital and found a parking space near the entrance. When he walked inside to the reception desk Barbara was there. "Any word?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "I haven't heard a thing. It's funny how Amy's baby came so quickly and we didn't really have to wait but it looks like Sandra's baby is going to take it's time."

"I was tellin' Evelyn the same thing before I left the house. Where's Danny?"

She pointed down the hall. "He's in the Father's Waiting Room with the girls."

"Thanks Barbara." He said and walked down the hall before he got to the waiting room. He opened the door and peaked inside. Danny was sitting on one of the sofas with Ann and Shelby on either side of him and he was reading to them. "You've always been real good at that."

Danny looked up and Rafe could see the waiting was taking its toll. "Readin' to them keeps them from gettin' too fussy."

"You been here for awhile?" He asked.

Danny looked at his watch and sighed. "It ain't even been an hour and a half, but it feels like ten."

"This is the hard part that's for sure." Rafe told him. "Why don't you take a break and I'll keep readin' to them."

He shook his head. "I'm all right. Besides, if I leave the girls alone they'll get scared."

"They ain't goin' to be alone Danny." He reasoned.

"You know what I mean Rafe. They just ain't used to bein' away from Sandra and me."

"Could I at least get you some coffee?" He offered.

"That would be swell, I sure could use a cup. Could you get some milk for the girls?" Danny asked him.

"The cafeteria should have somethin', I won't be long." Rafe said as he headed to the waiting room door. He stopped again and looked at his best friend as he sat between his two daughters. He couldn't help but be a little envious because Danny had more than one daughter. He loved his boys, but he couldn't help but wish that he and Evelyn had been able to have more than one daughter. Sarah was growing up between two boys and it was hard on her sometimes having her mother as the only other female in the McCawley house.

He walked down the hall toward the cafeteria and sighed.

It was going to be a long night.


	17. Glance Into The Future?

Evelyn was sitting on the front porch swing when she saw them walk up from the beach together and from what she could see they were coming back from a picnic. He had a basket in his free hand and she had a blanket in hers because her other hand was in his and the young couple she saw walking toward the house looked to be very much in love.

They came up the front walk and the closer they got Evelyn could see in the young man the cocky young pilot she'd fallen in love with in her younger days and married.

She didn't quite recognize the young woman next to him but thought she looked suspiciously like a younger version of her husband's best friend.

They stopped at the foot of the shallow stairs that led up to the porch and when he smiled at her, she saw Rafe. But she saw something of herself in him too and suddenly realized that she was looking at her little boy all grown up. His short-cropped hair was military style and Evelyn wondered if he'd gone through with what he told his parents he wanted to do. He looked like a pilot, she didn't know why but he didn't have that cockiness that his father had. Maybe that's the part of her that she saw in him.

And try as she might Evelyn still didn't quite recognize the young woman.

"You should have come with us Mama. It's a beautiful day for a picnic." He smiled at her as he held the young woman's hand.

"It _is_ a very nice day Danny and one that you spend with your girl, not your mother."

He grinned and to Evelyn he really was a picture of his father. "Well next time we go you have to get Dad to come with us."

She laughed at the idea of her oldest son on a picnic with his girl and his parents. "We appreciate that. But if Dad and I are going to go on a picnic I think he'd prefer that we were alone."

He laughed in return and it was Rafe's laugh. "Message received. Would it be all right if I had dinner here tonight after I take Annie home?"

"You're always welcome Danny you know that." She answered.

"Thanks Mama. I'll be back in a little while." He said as the young woman waved at her as they headed back down the walk and up the street.

__

Annie?

Her eyes were open as Evelyn tried to figure out what is was that she just dreamed.

"You all right honey?" The sleepy voice of her husband got her to turn toward him. His eyes were barely open but she could see a frown.

His arm tightened protectively around her waist and she smiled. Even after all the years they had been married, things hadn't changed. "I'm fine Rafe. I just had a strange dream, that's all."

"Was it a nightmare?" His frown deepened.

She shook her head before she sat up against the headboard. Rafe sat up next to her as she sighed and tried to figure out why she had dreamed what she did.

"Come on Evelyn, what was it?" She heard the concern in Rafe's voice.

"I dreamed that our Danny was a grown man and he had a girlfriend. He seemed very fond of her and it surprised me at who his girl was." She said as she looked at him.

"You're goin' to let me in on it eventually, ain't you?" He asked and his look was amused.

"Would you believe Ann Walker?" It sounded so ridiculous to say it and she felt her face flush.

"She ain't even five years old yet."

"I know that Rafe, but she was a young woman in my dream. I must admit that I didn't really recognize her and the only reason that I recognized Danny was that he was a picture of _you_."

"Who did Annie look like?" He sounded curious.

"She seemed to resemble her father, but even that was hard to tell."

Rafe took her hand. "Do you suppose that you dreamed that because of all the weddin' plans you've been helpin' Barbara with?"

Evelyn nodded. "It's possible but it doesn't explain why it was our son and Sandra and Danny's daughter."

"Does it bother you?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. It just a little sad to think of our little boy all grown up, that's all." She put her head on his shoulder. "They're all growing up so fast now. Danny's almost ten, Sarah's almost nine and Joseph will be six on our anniversary."

"Honey, they ain't exactly ready to get hitched and move out of the house." He reasoned. "They'll be young yet for awhile."

Evelyn sat up and grasped his hand. "Rafe, I think that Danny is really serious about becoming a pilot. I didn't have the chance to tell you that he sent away for information from the Air Force Academy. It came in the mail a couple of days ago and the envelope was pretty thick."

"I don't know how seriously their goin' to take a request from a nine-year-old boy about the Air Force Academy Evelyn. He's got lots of time to decide what it is he wants to do with his life."

"I think he _has_. And if he decides that the Academy is where he wants to go, then he'll become a pilot and get the college education you want him to have." She smiled at him.

"That boy's smart, just like his mama." He smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

She felt her face flush again and she smiled back. "Rafe, is it such an odd thing? I mean Danny and Ann?"

He laughed softly. "You think that dream is a premonition?"

"Why not? When I was carrying Danny I found out he was going to be a boy because of a dream."

"You did that." And he sighed. "You ain't goin' to tell anyone about this are you?"

"Of course not. Could you see the look on Sandra and Danny's faces if I were to tell them that I had a dream that our son is going to marry their daughter? They'd think I was losing my mind."

"No they wouldn't. They'd just think that you've been livin' with me for too long." He grinned.

She put her head back down on his shoulder. "It hasn't been nearly long enough Rafe."

Evelyn didn't see the grin widen on her husband's face. "For a compliment like that, you deserve a reward."

When she looked up at him in curiosity, he leaned over and kissed her. "I like that reward."

"I ain't done rewardin' you yet." He told her as he put his arms around her and kissed her again.


	18. Countdown

It had been a nerve-wracking time for Barbara and Evelyn knew it.

In those last couple of weeks before the wedding, she would cry at the drop of a hat and Evelyn was beside herself to try and help.

She remembered how _she_ felt before she married Rafe, but she was also nearly five months along with Danny at the time. For her wise cracking friend to be so weepy was a new experience for Evelyn and it unnerved her.

It didn't help that Dennis' squadron had been gone for the last six weeks on an extended mission from Hickam and Barbara worried that he wouldn't make it back in time for the ceremony.

Rafe and Danny were gone again as well. They were home for only a week when they shipped out again and while it wasn't nearly as important to have them home for the wedding, she wanted him home just the same.

As they had done when the war started, Evelyn was spending the morning at Sandra's. She would need to walk over to the base school to pick up Joseph when he was finished with the morning session of kindergarten. He seemed to take to school as his older brother and sister had and for that Evelyn was grateful. It was a worry of Rafe's that his children would have difficulty with reading and their letters as he did when he was a boy but as far as Evelyn could tell none of them seemed to have a problem.

They sat at the dining table and with small squares of tulle stacked on the table and filled them with rice before they tied the four corners together with small piece of ribbon and placed them in a box.

"How many of these do we need to do Ev?" Sandra asked her as she tried to help Ann with her reading as Thomas finished his bottle.

Evelyn smiled to herself because Thomas was nearly two months old and was a voracious eater. It amazed her sometimes that with only two hands; Sandra could take care of three different things. But after the baby was born, she was determined that she would help.

In answer to Sandra's question, Evelyn took a quick count of the rice bags that they'd finished and counted the pieces of tulle on the table. "I think if we do another couple of dozen, that will be enough. They kept the wedding pretty small, but if we make enough where everyone can throw two handfuls of rice we'll be in good shape."

Sandra nodded as she checked the bottle before she put it back in the baby's mouth and propped it against her in such a way as to fill the squares and scoot them over to Evelyn to tie up. "Is Barbara all right?" She asked and sounded worried.

"She's got wedding nerves like you and I did. As long as I've known Barbara, and we go back to nursing school, I only remember seeing her cry once."

"When was that?"

"After Pearl Harbor." She said quietly.

The look on Sandra's face was one of embarrassment. "Gosh Ev, I can't believe I forgot about that." And she sighed. "Billy and Betty."

Evelyn nodded. "That was the only time I ever saw her cry and even then she tried to hide it."

"It's hard to imagine now, but I remember how nervous I was when Danny and I got married. Joseph was barely a month old and you were getting ready to go back to Tennessee. It was hard to think about you leaving because I had hoped that we could adjust to marriage with you and Rafe here."

"It was hard for us to leave _you_ because we'd waited for so long to see the two of you get married."

"When are her folks getting here?" Sandra asked as she took the bottle out of the baby's mouth to check how he was doing and she smiled.

"Barbara said they're due in next Friday night. Her father needed to get someone to look after the bar before he would come out here. He didn't want to close it for the three days they're going to be here."

"Smart man." She said before standing up. "He's all done, so I'm going to put him to bed."

"Take your time." Evelyn answered as Sandra walked down the hall to her bedroom. She put the scoop down that she was using for the rice and stood up. She stretched a little before she walked around the living room and as would happen sometimes, got a sense of deja vu. It looked different from when she and Rafe lived there, but she remembered where the furniture had been and the pictures that were on the walls.

Before they returned to Tennessee Danny promised them that he and Sandra would take care of the house and make it a happy one. They had and for that she and Rafe were grateful.

__

"Oh Rafe, Danny has enough. He doesn't need another present." She scolded him as he handed the gift to her.

He took Danny out of her arms, sat back down on the floor and settled the baby in his lap. "That's not for Danny, it's for you."

She was both pleased and upset. "I thought we agreed not to exchange presents."

He grinned at her. "We did, but I wanted you to have it. Well actually my mother did."

"Your mother?"

He bounced Danny in his lap. "C'mon honey open it." And as though to support his father, Danny reached out a small hand and pointed to the package. Rafe laughed. "Even Danny wants you to open it."

Evelyn was brought back to the present by Sandra's gentle voice. "A good memory?"

She smiled at her friend and nodded. "I can't help but remember so many things when I'm here. Is Thomas asleep?"

Sandra smiled back. "He was asleep before I put him down." And then her face flushed. "My good memory happens every year when Danny and I go to the Royal Hawaiian for our anniversary. We get the same room where we spent our honeymoon and from the moment that we enter that room I remember our wedding night." The color in her face deepened as she checked on Ann and took the baby's bottle into the kitchen.

Evelyn followed her and watched as Sandra took the bottle to the sink and picked up the bottle brush to wash it out. "I was always a little jealous because you got a honeymoon. There wasn't time for us and then once the war was over I was carrying Joseph, then you and Danny got married before Rafe and I took the kids back to Tennessee."

Sandra turned the bottle over in the dish rack to drain before she looked at Evelyn. "Have you ever mentioned having a honeymoon to Rafe?"

Evelyn shook her head. "When could we go? The boys are always on alert except when they're off rotation and that's never the same. Besides, we've been married nearly ten years and it's a little late for a honeymoon."

"It's something I'm always glad we were able to do and except for the year I was carrying Shelby, we've never missed our anniversary weekend. Now that we have our kids, it's an especially nice way for us to remember that we're husband and wife before we're parents and to have those two and half days together is a reminder of that."

Evelyn sighed. "I love Rafe and I know that he loves me, but sometimes I think we forget that we're more than Mama or Daddy. I can't remember the last time we spent more than a half-hour together without any interruptions from the kids." She felt her own face flush. "I sound awful, don't I?"

Sandra took her hand. "No you don't Ev. You sound like a wife who misses her husband."

She smiled. "I think it's all of these wedding plans that we're helping Barbara with that's reminding me that I was Rafe's wife before I was Danny or Sarah or Joseph's mother."

"Well, I think that it's time you ask Rafe to take you somewhere for a belated honeymoon. Danny and I can watch the kids for you for a day or two or a _week_ if you want."

Evelyn liked the idea, but she couldn't ask Sandra and Danny to take on three extra kids.

"Your not asking Ev, I volunteered." Sandra seemed to read her thoughts. "Just plan it when you know Rafe will be off rotation and enjoy yourself. You both deserve it."

"I'll talk to him."

Sandra nodded. "And I'll talk to Danny. In the meantime, I want to check on Shelby. She's usually awake from her morning nap by now." And she walked out of the kitchen and left Evelyn standing in the doorway.

__

A honeymoon?


	19. Best Friends

She didn't like it that they weren't talking.

But she and Sandra agreed to let the matter alone because to try and fix it might make it worse. But at the very least she could get Rafe to talk about what happened and help him to feel a little better.

It was an early evening because Barbara and Dennis wanted to do some last minute unpacking so their house would be in order when they came back from their honeymoon. Her parents and his were going over to the house to help because they wanted to spend some time with their daughter and their son before they got caught up in the flurry of activities the next day.

It was just as well the evening ended early because Evelyn wanted Danny and Sarah in bed early. They were both going to be part of the wedding and she wanted them to get plenty of rest for what was to be sure a very long day for them.

She knew she needed to get to bed as well. As Barbara's matron of honor, there were many of the details that she was responsible for and she needed to be on her toes. But she wanted to talk to her husband before they went to bed.

"I finally got Joseph to go to sleep. For such a little boy, he sure is excited about this weddin'." She heard Rafe's voice as he walked into the living room. He came to stand next to her and put his arm around her waist. "And you seemed to be a million miles away."

She smiled at him. "Not that far. And as far as our youngest being excited about this wedding, it could be because he was too young to remember Danny and Sandra's. Danny and Sarah seem to be a little less excited because they've through this already." She smiled and leaned against him. "Do you realize that Joseph was only six weeks old when they got married? Danny and Sarah were barely four and three."

He nodded. "And we wondered if Sarah wasn't too young to be a flower girl."

"But she did a wonderful job."

He grinned. "And Danny didn't drop the rings."

She smiled as she remembered that day. "Two good friends made their vows to each other that day after waiting for what I'm sure seemed an eternity. And I don't think I've ever seen the two of them happier, have you?"

"He wasn't real happy last night." And she looked up to see him frown.

"I'm sure he had his reasons Rafe. He had to leave his infant son and little girls to go out on a mission and when he came back his baby son was already six weeks old."

"I damn well know that Evelyn because I understand what it feels like to have to leave your wife when she's just had a baby."

She slipped an arm around his waist. "And you also understand what it was to come back. You would make yourself scarce to Danny and the other pilots because you wanted to be with Danny, Sarah and me. It seems to me that Danny is doing the same thing with Ann, Shelby, Thomas and Sandra. He wants to be with them, especially Thomas because he isn't getting the chance to see him grow up the way he got to with the girls."

"And you think that I'm bein' an ass about this."

"I'm not saying any such thing Rafe McCawley and you know that. All I'm saying is that there were plenty of times where Danny felt just as you do because during the last war he didn't have his family yet. Having been through it yourself, I would think you'd understand it."

"You know I do." He said quietly and Evelyn felt that she'd made her point. "You think I should call him?"

"I think you should do what feels the right thing to do." She answered.

"That wasn't exactly the answer I was lookin' for." His frown got deeper.

"I know it wasn't. But you've known Danny for most of your life and you know what you need to do more than I do."

He nodded before he let go of her and walked over to the telephone. Evelyn heard him sigh as he picked up the receiver and heard the dial as he called their old house. "Hi Sandra, it's Rafe. Is Danny around?"

"Sure Rafe, hold on for just a moment." And he heard the receiver as Sandra set it down.

Evelyn hadn't called him as much, but he _had_ been an ass. He hated to admit that he'd forgotten what it felt like to have to leave Evelyn when Danny and Sarah weren't much older than Danny's two girls. He'd forgotten how lonely he would get for them and wonder what he was missing. He was glad to have the chance to see them grow up some before they returned to Hawaii and he was especially happy to have the chance to see his youngest grow up because with Joseph he got to see what he missed with Danny.

"Evenin' Rafe." Danny's voice broke into his thoughts. "I thought y'all would be hittin' the sack by now."

"The kids are already in bed and Evelyn's on her way." He sighed again as Evelyn touched his arm before she kissed his cheek and walked down the hall to their room. "The fact is, she got me to thinkin' about some things and I wondered if you wanted to come on over so I could talk to you."

He didn't hear anything for a moment and wondered what Danny was thinking. "Sure Rafe. The girls are sound asleep and Sandra's puttin' Thomas down for the night. As soon as she's settled I'll be there."

"Thanks Danny."

"Sure thing Rafe." Danny replied and he hung up.

He walked to the front door and opened the screen door. He stepped out onto the porch and sat down on the porch swing. The same swing that he would often see Evelyn sitting in while she waited for him to come home.

__

Rafe was at a loss. His children were gone for the day, his wife was sleeping and he had no idea what to do. The last two years of his life had revolved around flying combat missions and being with his family. He wasn't accustomed to being alone and he didn't like it. He walked over to the telephone and put in a call to the barracks. Please be there Danny_, he pleaded to himself._

"Hey Rafe, you all right?" He looked up to see Danny standing at the bottom of the porch steps.

He nodded before he stood up. "Yea, I'm fine. I was just rememberin' after Evelyn lost the baby and I called you at the barracks and asked you to come over. The kids were with the nurses and Evelyn was asleep. I think it was the first time since we were married that I was by myself and I didn't like it."

"I remember that. It was hard because there wasn't anythin' I could do to help you and that made me feel pretty helpless, and useless."

Rafe shook his head. "You weren't useless Danny. You helped me through a real rough time and if you hadn't been at the barracks that afternoon, I don't know what I would have done." He admitted as he opened the screen door and headed inside. "Is it too late for a beer?"

Danny looked at his watch and shook his head. "It'll be all right if we finish up in a half-hour."

"Let's grab one then." He said as he walked into the kitchen and opened the door to the icebox. He pulled out a couple of bottles and handed one to Danny. His friend picked up the bottle opener from the counter and sat down at the kitchen table before he pried the cap off the bottle. Rafe sat down next to him and did the same.

"So what's on your mind?" Danny asked as he took a pull on the bottle.

"I've been feelin' bad about what happened last night because I got mad at you. Evelyn told me that I've forgotten what it feels like to have to leave your wife and young children to go fight a war and she's right. It's a little different now because my kids ain't little anymore. I still miss them and Evelyn when we have to fly out, but not the same way I did the last time we went through this."

"I 'preciate that Rafe. The truth is, I didn't really understand what you went through in the last war. Not havin' the relationship with Sandra that you had with Evelyn and not havin' kids, I couldn't know how it felt to have to say goodbye to your wife and children. It's hard enough to say goodbye to the girls because they're old enough now that they know when I have to go away. But havin' to leave my baby behind is almost harder than leavin' my wife behind."

"And it don't get any easier. You were lucky because you got to see your girls grow up a little before Korea got started. I was lucky because Joseph came when the last war was over. But there was so much I missed with Danny and Sarah that I can never get back. So you take whatever time you want to be with your family and spend as much time as you can with Thomas."

"That's real decent of you, thank you." And Danny stuck his hand out before Rafe grasped it and shook.

"Well hell Danny, those kids of ours ain't goin' to be little forever and we sure ain't gettin' any younger." Rafe grinned and felt the knot in his chest ease as he gripped his friends hand a moment before he let go.

"Rafe, the reason I was short with you last night was that I was thinkin' about Sandra when you came in. She and I have been doin' a lot of talkin' since I've been home and we've been makin' up for lost time. The fact is, I couldn't make love to her before we flew out the last time because she just had Thomas and when I got home the doctor told her it was all right."

Rafe was incredulous. "Why didn't you just say so then? I would have understood that and I probably would have asked why you were paintin' a house with a bunch of pilots when you could have been home with Sandra."

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Because Dennis needed all the help he could get if he was goin' to get that house ready for Barbara."

He wanted to tell Danny that they could have gotten it done without him but there didn't seem to a point to it. He was doing what he'd always done, help when there was help needed. His mama told him once that Danny's mama was the same way.

"I'm glad you called Rafe. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you this last night."

He shook his head. "You never _have_ to tell me anythin' Danny. We've been friends for a long time and there ain't much about each other we don't know, but it don't mean that you have to talk if you don't feel like it."

"The same goes for you too." And he put the half-empty bottle down on the table and stood up. "I don't think I've had the chance to tell you how glad I am that you came back to Hawaii. It was a real hard time for Sandra and me not havin' the two of you here after we got married. And it didn't get any easier when we had our girls."

Rafe put his own bottle down and stood up. "I think I can speak for Evelyn and tell you that we're glad to be back too."

"Well, I think I'll head on home because time's runnin' out." And he sighed.

"Yea, I know. No sooner do we get home that we have to leave again." Rafe frowned.

"I was hopin' to have more time with Sandra and the kids, but I knew when I decided to stay in the Air Corps this could happen."

"Why don't ya'll come with us to the beach on Sunday? It's somethin' we've been wantin' to do for awhile and it would be a nice way to spend the afternoon."

"I'll talk to Sandra and see what she wants to do. It might be a nice way for her to relax after helpin' Evelyn with the weddin'."

They walked to the front door and stepped out on to the porch. "Who would have ever thought that Barbara would finally get married?" Rafe grinned.

"We said the same thing about Red, remember?" Danny grinned back.

"We did."

"Well, we'll see ya'll at the chapel tomorrow."

Rafe nodded. "It was real nice of Sandra to offer to help get Danny and Sarah dressed for the weddin'. Evelyn didn't know how she was goin' to have time to do that and help Barbara."

"It was the least she felt she could do. Evelyn's goin' to have a lot on her mind tomorrow and Sandra wanted to do what she could to help make it easier on her." He said as he stepped off the porch before he turned around before he smiled. "Do you realize this will be the third weddin' at the Hickam Chapel since you and Evelyn got married?"

"Makes sense to me. We've all had happy marriages after gettin' hitched there and the same should be true for Barbara."

"That it should Rafe. See you tomorrow." And he raised a hand in farewell as he headed down the walk and went home.

Rafe walked back into the house and closed the front door behind him before he went back into the kitchen and emptied the half-consumed bottles of beer into the sink and threw the empties into the trash. He turned off the kitchen light and walked through the living room turning off the floor lamp and table lamp as he went.

He checked on the kids and they were all sound asleep.

Evelyn was half way between wake and sleep when she heard Rafe walk into the bedroom. She heard the bathroom door close and didn't hear anything else. She didn't know how long it was until she felt the bed dip and felt the blankets move as he got into bed. She was vaguely aware that his bedside lamp went out and felt him settle into bed.

"Is everything all right?" She asked softly as she rolled over and felt his arms move around her.

"Everythin' is fine honey. We talked and cleared everythin' up."

"That's good. Best friends like you two shouldn't waste time not talking to each other." She let out a sleepy sigh.

"That's somethin' we both figured out tonight and I have you to thank for that."

Her eyes were open and in the dim light she saw Rafe smile. "I didn't do anything, you did. Sandra and I had talked about this earlier tonight and decided to leave it alone because we knew the two of you would have to talk eventually."

"I love you Evelyn."

She smiled as he leaned over and just before he kissed her she said, "I love you too Rafe."


	20. Barbara Says I Do

As nervous as Barbara was just days before the wedding, to see her now, no one would have guessed.

Evelyn couldn't remember her friend ever being so serene. But when you knew in your heart that you were marrying the right man there was no need to be nervous. She knew that from her own experience when she married Rafe. Their circumstances were different than Barbara's, mainly because she wasn't going to have a baby but even in the condition she was in, Evelyn knew that she was marrying the right man. And he hadn't proved her wrong in nearly ten years of marriage.

The bride's room was quiet as Evelyn took the last of the rollers out of Barbara's hair and began to brush it out.

"It doesn't seem so long ago that I was brushing your hair out on your wedding day." Barbara commented with a sigh. "It seems like you and Rafe have always been married."

"It does to me too. Things happened so fast with us with Danny coming a lot sooner than we planned and having to get married sooner than we planned."

Barbara laughed. "Martha and I used to joke about how fast you and Rafe got married and how slow Danny and Sandra were about it. But we understood why they went about it the way they did. I guess Dennis and I kind of fell in the middle."

Evelyn felt her face flush. "We were lucky because even though we _had_ to get married we knew we loved each other. If we hadn't had that, I don't know how we would have ended up."

"I've never known two people who were more right for each other than you two." Barbara smiled.

"How about you and Dennis?" She asked. "I've never seen a man who's made you happier and you seem to make him just as happy."

"He needed to be happy Ev. He's been without Laurie for a long time and he really missed having someone special in his life."

Evelyn smiled. "And I'm sure that she's happy that he opened his heart again."

Barbara's face flushed. "I sometimes wonder if he loves me as much as he loved her. And then when I _do_, I hate myself for wondering about it. When things started to get serious between us Dennis told me that he would never love anyone the way he loved her, but it didn't mean that he would love me any less."

"And he's always been honest with you, hasn't he?"

"That's the thing I love most about him. From the start, he was straightforward with me about everything and he let me know at the time that he wasn't interested in finding someone else."

That got Evelyn to laugh. "That didn't last too long did it?"

Barbara sighed. "And don't think that didn't scare him. He told me when he realized that he was falling in love with me he felt like he was being unfaithful to his wife and it was something he had a hard time dealing with."

Barbara never told her that. "So what did he do?"

"He went home and talked to his folks and Laurie's. He said talking to _her_ parents about me and what was happening with us really eased his mind. He said they were wonderful about it and it was then they told him that they worried that he would spend the rest of his life alone."

"It sounds like he's very close to them."

"He is. The truth is that Laurie was literally the girl next door when they were growing up. She was engaged to an Air Corps flyer before Pearl Harbor when he went overseas. She ended up getting a Dear Jane letter and her parents were furious about it. From what Dennis told me, their parents were long time friends and decided to get Laurie and him together to see what would happen."

"They took to each other right away?" Evelyn asked.

She nodded. "He said she was really cautious at first because she was still in love with her flyer, but she enjoyed his company. It only took a few months to realize that she was the girl for him and before he got assigned to the Fifteenth Air Force he asked her to marry him."

"And she said yes."

Barbara shook her head. "She told him that things were moving a little fast and she wasn't ready."

"So what did he do?"

"He went overseas to Italy. They wrote letters to each other and he didn't mention his proposal again. He got two weeks leave about a year after he arrived and he went home. He was never sure if it was his letters or the fact that he didn't mention her turning him down but the day after he got home _she_ proposed to _him. _Three days after _that_ they got a marriage license and got married."

She smiled. "And you said Rafe and I moved fast."

"After she died, he said that her proposal and their sudden marriage were the happiest times of his life. He told me if they hadn't gotten married before he went back to Italy her death would have been harder to deal with because he would have always wished they could have had a little time together."

There was a soft knock at the door and Evelyn looked up and saw Sandra standing there. "You two look much too serious on such a happy day." She smiled at them. "The minister sent me back to let you know that everyone is here and that your father is on his way."

"Thanks Sandra." Barbara smiled back and stood up before Evelyn handed her the bridal bouquet.

"You look beautiful Barbara." She said as she hugged the bride. "Dennis is a very lucky man."

"I'm the one who's lucky Sandra." Barbara answered before she looked at Evelyn. "Let's get going Ev. My pop won't wait for long."

"Before your father gets here I think there's someone you'll want to see first." Sandra put a hand on her arm and walked back to the door. She motioned to someone that Evelyn couldn't see and to her utter astonishment Martha was there.

Evelyn knew Martha's absence had been a sore spot during the week and had rubbed raw when she hadn't shown up for the rehearsal dinner. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for dinner last night." Martha apologized to Barbara. "I got bumped from the transport I was booked on because some four-star got my seat. I tried to call you and Ev and Sandra but you must have been at dinner. By the time I got an available seat, I just decided to get here and get to my hotel so I could get ready."

Barbara looked like she was about to cry. "I didn't think you were going to come. Things were so awful when you left in January I didn't know if your would show."

Martha nodded. "I know that and I'm as much to blame as anyone."

It seemed to Evelyn that the two friends needed some time to talk before the wedding, so she picked up her bouquet and a smaller one for Sarah before she and Sandra stepped outside. She closed the door behind her and walked with Sandra down the hallway toward the chapel.

Sarah was standing with Barbara's father and he was making the girl laugh.

"So I see Martha finally got here." He commented.

"Now Barbara can have a truly happy wedding day." Sandra said to him and opened the chapel door enough to slip inside.

Barbara's father looked at his wristwatch. "Well, I'd better go get that gal of mine and get her up the aisle." And he left mother and daughter standing alone.

"I'm certainly glad she got here." Evelyn commented to no one in particular.

"Mama, were they mad at each other?" Sarah asked as she fidgeted with the ribbon on the front of her dress.

Evelyn gently grasped Sarah's hand and pulled it away from the ribbon before she handed the girl a small bouquet.

Sarah flushed with pleasure. "A real bouquet?"

She smiled at her daughter. "A real bouquet. And no, they weren't mad at each other. They just weren't talking things out the way they should have and there were some hurt feelings. But the fact that Martha is here is a very good thing."

"Barbara's coming." Evelyn heard Martha's voice carry down the hall and her eyes were red rimmed.

"Is everything all right?" She asked in concern.

Martha smiled and nodded as she approached the door. "Everything is fine Ev. I'll talk to you after the wedding." She said as she opened the chapel door and went inside.

"Let's get this show on the road Ev. I want to get married." Barbara quipped as she came down the hall on her father's arm. "Besides, Pop's been waiting for a long time to give me away."

Evelyn smiled before she opened the door and signaled to the minister that the bride was ready. As the door closed she heard the organist begin the Wedding March. Before the chapel door was opened from the inside, Evelyn handed her bouquet to Sarah and turned to Barbara to lower the veil over her face. "I hope your married life is as happy as mine has been." And she hugged her nursing school roommate before Sarah handed her bouquet back to her a proceeded her mother up the aisle.

__

The minister opened his prayer book as Evelyn stood next to Rafe and began a gentle discourse o the challenge of marriage, especially in wartime. He spoke about separation, loss and the blessings of children, which got them to glance at each other briefly and they smiled.

They repeated marriage vows to love, honor and cherish for better or worse until death would they part. They looked at each other again because they understood the gravity of that very possibility.

The minister motioned to Danny and to Barbara to put the wedding rings on his prayer book and he blessed them. He handed the smaller of the rings to Rafe and the minister instructed him to put the ring on her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Rafe said and smiled.

Evelyn could feel tears gather at the corners of her eyes as the minister handed her the second ring and gave same instruction to her.

"With this ring I thee wed." She said and a tear rolled down her cheek. Rafe reached over and gently brushed it away.

She smiled at him as the minister concluded the ceremony. He indicated to Rafe and Evelyn to put their left hands on his prayer book. He covered their hands with his own and said, "For as much as Rafe and Evelyn have made vows to each other before God and this company, I pronounce them man and wife. Captain McCawley, you may kiss your bride."

He had a smile on his face as he glanced at the minister, who nodded. He grasped her shoulders and leaned over to give her a soft kiss. When he leaned back Evelyn's eyes were filled with tears. "Why are you cryin'?"

She laughed softly. "Haven't you heard that women cry at weddings?"

That made him laugh and he kissed her again.

Evelyn followed her daughter up the aisle and saw her young son standing with the groom and his best man at the altar. He looked just like his father and she got a sudden glimpse of what her son might look like on his own wedding day.

She reached the altar and stopped before she turned around.

Everyone in the chapel stood as Barbara started up the aisle and glanced up at her father who squeezed her hand and smiled.

They reached the altar and the minister stepped forward. He smiled at Barbara and Dennis and opened his prayer book. "We are gathered here today to join in marriage, Barbara Anne and Dennis Paul."

As she stood and watched her friend finally marry, Evelyn couldn't help but look to the pew where her husband sat with their youngest son and his best friend, his wife and _their_ family.

Who would have ever guessed when they came to Hawaii in 1941 that they would have ended up the way they did? They began their lives in Paradise as young nurses and Air Corps flyers to become wives, husbands, mothers and fathers.

Life was changing for another one of their friends and Evelyn Johnson McCawley couldn't help but think that as it was for her and for Sandra and their pilots, Barbara would find just as much happiness with a pilot of her own.


End file.
